Twenty Years Earlier
by Foreverinmyheart17
Summary: Hermione is sent back in time to the age where harrys parents ruled the school. This also means severus is at school now. Hermiones thrust her friendship at severus, will he reject her or will he let her in his life or will they become more than friends?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hello. This is my second severusxhermion story I have written. I hope you enjoy reading my first chapter. I'm thinking updates every Monday, or 5 reviews for a new chapter. Sometimes twice a week if I'm in a good mood. I asked someone to beta my story and I haven't gotten a reply yet soo… fingers crossed (: **

**YOU KNOW WHAT I WOULD LOVE? If you're from like china or mexico or france leave a comment. Leave a review telling me where you are from. I always find it fascinating that people from across the world read my story. **

"Ron, where were you last night?" Hermione harshly whispered, as she sat down at the Gryffindor dining table next to Ron. Harry looked up from his _Quidditch Weekly_ magazine and smiled at Hermione. Hermione gave a small half smile but returned to glaring at Ron as he shoveled sausages into his mouth. Harry sensed that their conversation was going to get ugly fast and quickly grabbed a piece of toast and his magazine and left. "By guys" He mumbled before evacuating as fast as he could.

"What yah mean 'mione?" Ron asked giving her quizzical looks as he chewed some eggs.

"Okay first, chew with your mouth closed and don't talk with your mouth full." Hermione said shaking her head. "Second, we had a date last night if you don't remember." She growled.

"Oh shite." Ron mumbled dropping his fork. "Uh I'm really sorry 'Mione, I was going but Lavender caught up with me and asked me to come to the kitchen with her and I sorta did…and one firewhisky lead to another" He mumbled dropping his eyes.

"Oh, that's perfectly fine." Hermione said standing up and fixing her white t-shirt, grinning.

Ron turned around to look at Hermione, his face filled with joy. "Thanks Hermione I knew you'd understand." And he leaned in for a kiss on the lips.

Hermione laughed and brought her hand up and slapped his face as hard as he could. The slap echoed through the hall- all eyes on the couple. "WHAT THE HELL HERMIONE?" Ron yelled at her, his hand massaging his face.

"I'm sorry was I not clear enough? I meant it was perfectly fine because WE'RE OVER! Goodbye Ronald." She hissed and turned on her heel. She saw Lavender Brown smiling smugly and as Hermione passed by she said "Have fun Lavender, he's all yours. You guys are perfect for each other! You're both ugly gits."

Hermione flung the doors to the Great Hall open and walked as quickly as possible out. Hermione didn't stop walking until she reached the stairs. When she reached the stairs she flew down wiping the tears that were now threatening to fall over the brim of her eyes.

She walked until she was outside, heading in the direction of Hagrid's cabin. But she didn't want to be with Hagrid, she wanted to be alone. She walked over to a tree and slumped down against the trunk, now letting the tears fall freely. Headmistress McGonagall was probably furious at the demonstration Hermione gave at lunch… Especially since Hermione is head girl and is suppose to be acting as a good role model.

She wished Dumbledore was still alive, he always knew how to make people feel better… Yet she couldn't believe Ron ditched her for Lavender...again. She shouldn't have been this upset over it but since this was about the 5th time it has happened, she couldn't let it keep happening. He obviously likes Lavender better than her if he keeps picking Lavender over herself.

As the tears started to slow down she suddenly got the feeling that she wasn't alone. She Jumped up and pulled her wand out of her pocket, holding it in the ready position. She got that feeling that she needed to defend herself.

" 'Ello Granger." She heard a voice hiss to her left. But before she could even turn he shouted "Expelliarmus!" Hermione gasped as her wand flew out of her hand. She turned and was just in time to see the cold grey eyes of Draco Malfoy staring back at her. This was the last thing she heard before he yelled "_Evanesco Minera Tre!"_

Hermione gasped as a world wind of colors now enclosed on her. Her arms and legs flailing above her as she fell through air, and colors swarmed around her. She didn't know what happened and she let out a long scream as the colors stopped and she propelled out of the sky in the Great Hall.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she fell in the air, and was greeted by the cold hard floor as she landed on her bum. She landed right in the middle of the hall, in between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff table. The entire hall was staring at her, and all was quiet. Light headed, she opened her eyes and looked around. All unfamiliar faces stared back at her. She stood up, and rubbed her throbbing temple feeling as if she were going to pass out. "Holy shite-" she murmured, but stopped when she saw who was sitting directly in front of her in the headmaster chair staring at her in shock.

"Dumbledore?" She asked, in disbelief.

Then she quickly passed out.

**5 reviews= new chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy. So, my beta never emailed me back, and I felt bad cause you guys have given me 7 reivews! So I just decided to update anyways after I re-read this chapter a couple of times. Thank you to you all who did review IT MADE MY DAY 3 oh and shout out to all the people from Canada (: EMCismylove is from Canada and told me (: soo I hope you enjoy the chapter. OH AND I CHANGED THE SPELL NAME THAT DRACO USED! CUZ I KINDA JUST USED RANDOM WORDS AND MY BETA SAID NOT GOOD… SO (: I CHANGED IT TO SOMETHING IN LATIN. Okay, enjoy! And sorry for not updating quick enough. The 4th of july is a big thing in r.i AND I have work

_1010101010101_ chapter 2.

Black. That was all she could see. It wrapped around her like blanket, holding her down. It was peaceful to Hermione. Hermione couldn't remember anything from before, all she knew was that being stuck in darkness was better than facing whatever was in the light.

However, she started to hear words echo through the blackness. She couldn't make out the whole sentence. "Severus…. I know… Sometimes…Better than…. Slughorn…Thank you…." She furrowed her brows in confusion, well, in her mind she did. Then she felt water.

Or was it water? Whatever it was, she felt a liquid being forced down her throat. Gagging, she managed to swallow it. It was foul tasting. It was defiantly not water.

"It's working" She heard a man with a voice like velvet say. She realized that she could hear the voices clearly now, but she also realized that her blanket of blackness was slipping off of her. Here, and there, she started to see light shining through. Slowly, she fell from the safe embrace of the blackness into reality.

The first thing she became aware of was the pounding in her head. "Ow!" She muttered as she brought her hands up to cradle her face. She slowly sat up, and became aware that she was lying on a cot in the hospital wing. The next thing she became aware of was three sets of eyes staring at her.

Hermione gasped as she recognized Dumbledore. "Dumbledore?" She eyed him wearily, waiting for her to wake up, or for this to be some kind of joke. "Is it really you?" She asked.

"Well of course, who else would I be?" He asked, laughing which caused the twinkle in his eyes to become more pronounced.

"Bu-but you're… you… snape-," she stuttered out, trying to say he died, and that snape killed him (even though everyone knows Dumbledore asked snape to kill him.)

"Ah!" Dumbledore exclaimed, beckoning behind him for a boy who standing away from Hermione, Dumbledore and the Healer. He looked about 16 or 17, and from just looking at him, Hermione thought he was pretty hot. The young boy had black, silky shoulder length hair, which slightly turned into his face. His face was pale and made his jaw look muscular. He had black eyes that made you feel like he was seeing right through you, and his nose was bent in the middle and slightly large for an average nose, but Hermione felt it was perfect.

"Drink this." The Healer told Hermione gently, and handed her a potion. "It should take away your headache." Hermione mumbled a quite thank you.

The boy was now standing next to Dumbledore staring down at Hermione. "I see you know our young Severus Snape." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkled with delight at this knew knowledge.

Hermione, who was drinking the potion, promptly spit out the liquid all over herself, the bed, and the people surrounding her bed. Snape grimaced, Dumbledore only laughed, and the Healer ran off to go get more potions.

"Uhm, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. You just took me by surprise. That... yah … wow. I need a butter beer." Her head lolled back to lean on the metal bars behind her.

"Severus… wait outside the doors, will you? I think I should talk to miss…. I'm sorry what is your last name? Well your whole name would be nice."

"Oh! Granger, my name is Hermione Granger." Hermione frowned. Where was she, why didn't Dumbledore know her, and why was Snape young? Snape walked out of the rooms, his school robes billowing out behind him.

"How does he make them do that?" Hermione grumbled under her breath, and then turned her attention back to the Headmaster. "Many things about young Severus are a mystery. We'll find out sooner or later" Dumbledore chuckled.

Then it was quite, Dumbledore stared at her. She guessed he was waiting for her to make the first move, so she asked the question that has been nagging her. Begging to be asked. "Uhm... sir… what… what year is it?" Hermione asked reluctantly, not sure if she wanted the answer.

"Why it's 1977, of course."

"WHAT? 1977? BU- BUT… I WAS… I'M… OH MY MERLIN!" Hermione started stuttering, the shock of what year it was causing her to not be able to form full sentences. After the headmaster summonde the healer for a calming draught he very calmly asked Hermione what year she had been in before she fell through the ceiling.

"I… I was… 1997. I was in my seventh year here at Hogwarts; I'm the head girl. I'm in Gryffindor. Oh sir! I have to get back! I have my N.E. in 6 months!"

Dumbledore roared with laughter. "I don't see what is so funny sir! I need to get back! My N.E-"

"Yes, I get it miss granger." His voice still sounding amused. "I just thought it was rather funny that you got sent back in time and the first thing that you were worried about was your exams!"

"Yes, and? Why is that not serious to you?" Hermione was appalled that he did not care about her education.

'Well, what is more serious to me is how this happened to you. Start from the beginning and tell me what happened."

Hermione than began her story, telling the headmaster about her fight with Ron, and then ending with Draco casting a spell on her, which sent her back in time.

"What was the spell indication he used?" Dumbledore asked again, his brow furrowed together in concentration.

"Evanesco Minera Viginti." She repeated slowly, to make sure he got all of it.

"I see… Well we know Evanesco is a vanishing spell, and Viginti is Latin for 20, so perhaps he used as spell that was made to vanish you back in time 20 years. I will do research on this spell." He stood up from his chair, preparing to leave.

"WAIT! Sir, how am I supposed to get back? When do you think I'm going to get back? My friends will start worrying and… oh my god, Ron and Harry! And my parents! Sir, I need to go back!" She pleaded, leaping up from her bed and moving so she was right in front of Dumbledore.

"Child, calm down. I know this is probably the worst thing you could hear at the moment but I don't know when you are going to be able to get back. It may be weeks, months or… I'm sorry to say years. The best I can offer you is that you may continue with your education now, and take your N.E. along with the 7th years, at the end of the school year. I will need a list of the classes you are taking so I can set up a schedule for you. For now, I will place you in Gryffindor because that is where you were before, I am correct?" Hermione nodded silently. "Your story will be that you are a transfer student. There is no room for you in the Gryffindor tower, since the dorms are all filled so we will have to give you a separate room. You said you were head girl? Okay, than I will give you a room similar to the head girl room. Do you mind that it's close to the Slytherin tower?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione was listening so intently she didn't realize he was waiting for an answer, instead of continuing on with his speech. She looked up at him, and despite how angry she was that she couldn't go back in time, she smiled. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate everything you are going to do for me. I will drop off my schedule I have now to you later in the evening. I really don't mind that my room is near the slytherins rooms. However, can you show me where my dorm is?"

"Ah, I can not I have a meeting in 5 minutes." Dumbledore paused, than called out "poppy!" The healer came back over. Hermione didn't even recognize the healer, for this poppy looked so young compared to the poppy she knew twenty years later.

"Yes, Albus?" she asked while she straightened out her apron that she had on.

"Is miss Granger allowed to leave yet? She seems able to walk, stand, and function properly. I'm sure she will be able to manage if she leaves now." He said, his eyes twinkling.

"I suppose she can leave, assuming she is okay?" Poppy looked over at Hermione for a nod to confirm her question. "Then she may leave, HOWEVER! If she experiences any headaches, pains or anything out of normal, come straight to me! I will make sure she is okay." Poppy smiled at the two of them, and turned around and left.

"Well, now that that's over, let's leave." He said walking over to the doors. He opened them and Hermione followed him through.

She looked to her left and saw the young Severus Snape leaning against the wall, with his usual sneer on his face as he stared at the wall opposite of him.

"Ah! Severus my boy! Could you do me a favor?" Dumbledore asked with a giant smile and a twinkle in his eye.

Severus grimaced at the smile and said, "When have I refused to do a favor you ask of me?"

Albus smiled, but his smile was bittersweet and the twinkle from his eyes faded. "Could you show Miss. Granger to her new rooms? She is a transfer student and will be staying in the empty staff bedroom that is near the Slytherins dorm rooms."

"Of course headmaster, I'd be glad to." However, Snape didn't look happy at all to be showing Hermione her new dorm room.

"Thank you, Severus." Dumbledore smiled at him, "Goodbye Hermione, I expect the list by tomorrow." And with that, the head master spun gracefully around and walked away from the two children.

Severus frowned after the headmaster, who always seemed to be able to make Severus do something he didn't want to do… like becoming a-

"So, you ready to go?" The girl called 'Hermione' asked. Her soft brown eyes stared at him. His black eyes flashed back to her, and without a word he swept away from her.

Hermione stared at his back and then realized she was supposed to be following him. She jogged to catch up to the billowing robes of Severus Snape.

She really didn't need to be showed where to go, since she had been at the school for 7 years. However, it dawned on her that she wasn't suppose to know where to go because she was supposably a 'transfer student.' Hermione was lost in thought, for she didn't realize they came to a stand still in front of a portrait.

She snapped out of her trace of thought and looked up to meet the piercing black eyes of Severus Snape.

"To get in you need to say a password, which you can make up. Just tell the portrait what you want it to be and it will let you in. If you need anything go to Dumbledore. I will show you where his office is, if you so truly desire." His sharp black eyes bored into her soft brown eyes. The tone of his voice made Hermione feel that if she did so truly desire for him to show her where Dumbledore's room would, he would not be very happy.

"No that's okay, I think I can manage." She said softly, with a small smile playing on her lips. So, the potion master had always been this irritable.

"Hey look it's snivellus!" A voice from behind shouted. Snapes eyes flashed to someone behind Hermione. Hermione turned, the voice sounded somewhat familiar. It couldn't be…

But to Hermione's disbelief her suspicion was true. A young Sirius black was walking next to a boy with out of control hair and glasses. He had to be Harry's dad, because he really did look exactly like Harry. Well, minus the scar and eyes.

She looked to James left and saw a girl with red hair, and soft green eyes that she knew all to well. James had his arm around her waste. Harry's mom, Lily Evans… She looked behind them for the last 2 members of the maurders, as she knew is what they called themselves. And sure enough, a young Peter Pettigrew, and a young Remus Lupin were trailing behind James and Sirius.

"What are you doing, talking to a young beautiful girl like this? Are you harassing her Snivellus?" Sirius taunted.

"No, the headmaster asked me to show her to her knew dorm room. It wasn't like I wanted to talk to her." Snape sneered at Sirius. Snape had tensed up considerably, and Hermione noticed his hand moving slowly to where his wand rested in his pocket.

"Well, you showed her, so why don't you leave the poor girl alone instead of forcing more of you're unwanted presence on her." James piped in, stepping away from lily. Hermione noticed Lily's eyes staring at Snape as if she wanted to help him, but instead stayed where she was and said nothing.

Hermione felt like she was going to be sick. Harry had confided in her during 5th year and told her about what he saw in Snape's pensive. She knew about what had happened between lily and snape, and she knew lily wouldn't do anything to try and stop her boyfriend, and his friends of making fun of her former lover.

"It's okay, rea-" Hermione tried to interject but Snape cut her off.

"No, it's okay. I'll just leave, I know how everyone loathes my presence." His words where like swords to Hermione's heart. She felt so bad for the poor boy, as he swept away from the group of people. "Thank you!" Hermione called after him, but his silence was the only she got from his as he entered the Slytherin Tower.

"James…" Lily started, as she watched the door the boy had just went through.

"Lily, we have already discussed this." James said turning back to his girlfriend. He grabbed her hands and rested his forehead against hers. The other maurders turned away from them, probably to give them privacy, and started to talk.

"Could you just lay off of him? Please?" the girl whispered, hope filling her green eyes.

"No, he called you a mudblood. I'm never going to forget how he hurt you. That was a low shot, even for Snivellus." James whispered back, leaning down to kiss Lily on the lips softly. Hermione felt she was invading their privacy and turned her attention on the other 3 boys that were staring at her curiously.

"ermm… Hi." She said awkwardly.

"Hello there, my name is Sirius Black." Sirius bowed and managed to grab one of her hands and kiss her palm.

Hermione giggled a little, because the gesture was never used anymore, and because she knew the old Sirius would never do this to anyone.

"May you grace me with the knowledge on knowing you're name?" He asked, as he let go of her hand.

"Uh, Hermione. My name is Hermione Granger." She said attentively.

"Hermione, very beautiful name. Do you mind if I call you kitten?" He asked, with an eyebrow raised. She was about to say yes, she would mind but was cut off when Lupin stepped forward next.

"Hi my name is Remus Lupin, but you can call me lupin." He said, a shy smile on his lips as he held out his hand for a handshake. Hermione grinned and shook his hand.

"My name is peter Pettigrew." The smaller boy of the bunch said from behind Lupin. He didn't offer to shake her head, which Hermione was thankful for because she wasn't sure she would have accepted his handshake. Instead, Hermione gave a slight nod of acknowledgment.

Lily, and James were done with their conversation and they walked over to greet Hermione.

"Hello, my name is James potter. Seeker for the Gryffindor quiditch team. And this here is my beautiful girlfriend, Lily Evans." James grinned at Hermione and shook her hand.

Lily laughed and went up to shake Hermione's hand too. "James, you could have left out the seeker part. Hi, I'm Lily. It's nice to meet you, Hermione." Lily smiled warmly at Hermione, and Hermione found it hard to not like Lily right away. "So, are you new here? What house are you in?" They were all asking questions and Hermione couldn't help but chuckle.

"Okay okay!" Hermione held her hands up to try and stop them from asking questions. "I'm a transfer student and I'll be here to finish my seventh year. And, I'm in Gryffindor."

They all smiled when they heard she was in Gryffindor. Hermione was pretty sure they would never be this nice to her again if she had been placed in Slytherin.

"Well, that pretty much covers it except for one thing. Are you single?" Sirius asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Yes, I am but don't go thinking that I would date you." Hermione laughed. Her eyes looked over the younger version of Sirius. Sure, he was cute with his dark wavy hair falling around his shoulders, and his broad body. But his personality was not combatable to Hermione in that way.

"Oh Sirius, stop that!" Lily playfully smacked his arm. "You've barely known the girl for 10 minutes and you're hitting on her already!" Lily shook her head, and turned back to Hermione.

"If you need help, or someone to show you around the school you can ask me. I'll be glad to give you a tour! The only other person I would trust to give you a tour would be Lupin, so come to either one of us." She smiled warmly at Hermione.

Hermione was touched that she had offered, and felt that they were somehow offering they're friendship to her. "Wow, thank you. That is very kind of you. But I'm sure I'll manage. I'll find you though, you're head girl, right?" Hermione had noticed the head girl badge on the girl's robe.

"Yeah I am, I have a separate dorm room. It's down the hallway a little. But, we should leave you to settle in. You must be overwhelmed. Hogwarts is a lot to take in."

Hermione couldn't agree more. This Hogwarts was a lot to take in.

"I'll see you at dinner! Feel free to sit with us. Bye, Hermione." Lily said sweetly, grabbing James hand. She waved a little at Hermione and then led James away. Choruses of 'byes' were said and then the rest of the maurders followed after James and Lily.

Hermione smiled, happy that they had been so nice to her. She couldn't wait to tell Harry that she had met his parents. However, that thought made Hermione frown. Would Harry be mad that Hermione was able to meet his parents when he never knew them?

Shaking her head, she turned around and looked at the portrait.

"Oh Merlin!" She gasped.

"Yes?" The portrait asked, smiling a little.

"Oh… wow I really didn't expect my portrait would be of Merlin!" Hermione said, mostly to herself.

"Well it is" Merlin said, amused that he had shocked the girl so much. "Password?" He asked.

"Hm… how about…" She smiled to herself. She thought of something nobody would know. "How about… 'Harry potter" She grinned as the man in the portrait looked at her funny.

"Okay, Harry potter it is." And then the door swung open so Hermione could see where she would be living for this year. It was similar to her head girl room, except it was a little bigger. There was a common room with a couch, love seat and 2 armchairs. They were all placed around a fireplace. She noticed bookshelves, and a desk. There were other things placed around the room to give it a homey feel. She couldn't help smiling at the red and gold décor of the room. She opened a door that was at the far end of the common room and found her bathroom. She gasped as she noticed that it had a huge bathtub, much similar to her head girl bathtub. The cabinets had been stocked. Dumbledore must have sent a house elf up.

She walked out of the bathroom and opened up the door next to it. Hermione then walked into her knew bedroom. She didn't have time to look around the room, for all she noticed was the big four posted bed in the middle of the room. Upon seeing the bed she suddenly realized how tired she was. She half ran to it and jumped on the bed, and quickly fell asleep.

Today's events had drained all of her energy out of her.

5 reviews= new chapter ( I'm already typing it!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow guys, you reviewed fast. Lol (: like I didn't expect 8 reviews already! OH WELL, it made my day when I woke up and say 30 new emails (: thank you all! Soo. I suck at keeping my promises soo I came up with a new rule its at the bottom. **

1011010101

Hermione eyes fluttered open to an unfamiliar room. Gasping she sat up right and looked around. "Oh," she gasped, as she remembered the events of earlier. She looked around the room, and studied the interior of the room for the first time. To the left of her bed there was a small fireplace with two comfy looking chairs in front of it. There was also a rug that reminded her of something crookshanks would sleep on.

Hermione could feel a tears start to build up, but wiped them away before they fell. She couldn't think about what she left behind now. She was stuck like this and she would make the best of the situation.

Sighing, she looked back up and saw another bookshelf, and to her pleasant surprise they were full. She would have to check those out later. To her right, there was a small dresser, and shelf for her to put things on. The room was somewhat small, but to Hermione it was altogether cozy.

There was a clock hanging above the door and it said it was 7:10. Hermione frowned at the thought of having to walk in to the late hall for dinner late.

"Oh well." She mumbled, heading for the door. Then she stopped and looked down at what she was wearing. She looked down and saw she was still wearing the pair of skinny jeans and the white t-shirt she put on that morning. She never got the chance to change because SOMEONE sent her back in time.

Then she noticed that there was a bag on the chair that wasn't there when she first came in the room. She grabbed the bag and dump it onto her bed, and to her pleasant surprise, it was full of clothes.

There were a couple pairs of jeans, some plain shirts in different colors, skirts, button downs, and the clothes needed for the standard Hogwarts uniform. There was also a very nice traveling cloak that Hermione picked up and ran her hands over. It was black, but it was fitted at the top and billowed out after the waste. Hermione wanted to wear it now, but she knew she'd get even more weird looks.

After stripping out of the clothes she was already wearing, she grabbed a new pair of undergarments. She noticed that they were defiantly to big for her, but they only thing the size tag said was 'One size fits all'. As she pulled her underwear on, she noticed them shrink until they were the perfect size.

"That is so cool!" Hermione breathed as she pulled on a bra, and it did the same thing. Clothes that fit to the person wearing them! Bloody brilliant. The best part was that as she pulled on the rest of her clothes they all fit like a glove and it showed off her curves in way she didn't know possible. She quickly pulled on her robes and made her way to the Great Hall.

As she started to make her way down to the Great Hall her stomach started to do flips. She hated being stared at and she knew that when she walked into the great hall everyone would be looking at her since she is new.

When she finally stood in front of the doors to the Great hall she took a deep breath and slowly pushed the doors open.

As Hermione walked in, a couple kids from each table turned and looked at her, then looked back at their tables. Hermione felt relief come over her but it went away as fast as it came because the kids who turned around whipped their heads back around and stared at her. These caused their friends to stop eating and talking and look at her. And in a matter of seconds the whole hall was staring at her.

Hermione could feel her cheeks flaming and she stared down as she walked to an empty seat at the Gryffindor table were there was nobody around her. Slowly, people started to turn back around and continue to talk with their friends again. She sighed in relief and started putting food on her plate when a figured plopped down next to her.

"Oh my Merlin." Hermione gasped. She was not expecting people to sit next to her. She looked to her left and saw Sirius Black grinning at her.

"Hey Kitten, you looked lonely over here." He smirked.

"Hi Hermione." Another voice called as another person sat down next to her. She looked now to her right and saw Lupin giving her a shy, but warm smile.

"Hey Lupin." She replied smiling.

"Hey, long time no see." Hermione glanced in front of her to see Lily sitting directly in front of her, with James sitting to her left and Peter sitting to her right.

"Hi Lily." Hermione met the soft green eyes that she was so used to seeing everyday. Hermione felt another wave of sadness come over her as she thought about Harry. But then she started to think of Ron and a wave of anger came over her. She gripped her fork and stabbed a piece of chicken on her plate.

"Woah, you okay there kitten? Looked like you have a hair ball in your throat or something." Sirius joked, nudging her with his elbow.

"That was such a bad joke Sirius that is was funny." James laughed.

Chuckling Lupin added "Yah, even for you it was pretty bad." James Sirius and wormtail went on joking, but lupin and lily looked at me. Lily leaned in over the table, "Is everything okay?" She whispered.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Lupin added in, worried.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just… I miss my friends back home, Harry and Ron. And Ginny…Luna…Nievell…" Hermione trailed on thinking about all the people she left behind.

"It's okay." Lupin said, throwing an arm around her shoulder and pulling Hermione into him. "You'll see them soon." He rubbed her arm soothingly.

"Hermione, you can always write to them, or they could visit you. You'll see them soon. And I bet they're missing you as much as you miss them." Lily grabbed Hermione's hand and held it.

Hermione thought that lupin was only being this nice to her so he wouldn't have to deal with her crying. Thinking about that made her laugh and she pulled out of their grasp and straightened up and smiled at them. They were going to be great friends. "I'm fine, really. I just miss them, that's all." Hermione ate a few more bites of chicken and potatoes and stood up.

"I'm going to go the library and study… I'll see you guys later." She smiled at the marauders.

"Actually, I have a potions homework I need to do, so I think I'll come with you." Lily said, standing up.

"I'll come with you too. I have a test coming up in charms." Lupin said, also standing up.

"I'll pass. Me and the library don't mix well." James said, making a face. He looked so much like Harry when he said that that Hermione actually burst out laughing.

She was laughing so hard that her side started to hurt and tears were running down her face.

"WOOH! Wow, oh my god." Hermione gasped, wiping away the tears on her face.

She looked at the table to see a bunch of shocked faces staring at her. Self consciously, Hermione ran her hands through her hair.

"Yes?" She asked after they didn't stop staring at her.

"It wasn't that funny, my jokes are better." Sirius pouted.

Hermione laughed and patted his head like a dog. "I wasn't laughing cause I thought it was funny. I was laughing because he looked so much like my best friend Harry when he said that. It was crazy."

"Oh…" Sirius said snuggling into her hand. "You have a beautiful laugh kitten." Hermione slapped his head, hard. "Ow!" Sirius yelped and grabbed his head.

"Stop calling me kitten." Hermione said, pointing her finger at him.

"SORRY SORRY!" he said. Hermione guessed she must of look really mean to get that kind of reaction out of him, but shrugged it off and turned to lupin and lily. "Ready?" She asked them, smiling.

"Yep." As the three of them walked away from the table she heard Sirius say to James and peter. "I forgot cats and dogs don't get along." Hermione smiled inwardly and kept walking.

Once they reached the library Hermione smiled as the smell of books, parchment, and ink filled her nose. The smell was so familiar to Hermione that she felt she was back with her friends in her own time again. Until Lily and Lupin came up behind and asked her where she wanted to sit. They decided on a small table in the back of library so they wouldn't be disturbed.

Lily and Lupin went and sat down and started their work. Hermione went up the librarian and asked if she could borrow a quill, ink, and parchment because she was new and didn't have any stuff.

This librarian was old, short and pudgy. Her face reminded Hermione of an ideal grandma who would always have baked cookies waiting for them. The librarian smiled at her and grabbed her what Hermione asked for. The librarian that worked here now… well when Hermione was at school, would never have let Hermione borrow anything

Hermione went and sat down with her friends. Wait, is that what they are now? Her friends? She smiled as she looked at the two of them. Yeah, she thought. These were her knew friends.

She dipped her quill into the ink and made a list of classes she was taking. At the bottom she also added a list of things she would need to purchase.

Hermione folded the peace of paper and placed it in her pocket. Walking over to the bookshelves, Hermione hoped that there would be some books that were at this library that wasn't at the one 20 years later. She walked over to the section that had potions and transfiguration books. She pursed her lips and looked for books she hadn't read yet. Then her eyes fell upon an interesting book that she had never seen before in the library. "Animagus; Learn how to transfigure into your animgaus form." Hermione smiled and pulled the book out. She found 5 other books that she hadn't read, 4 potions, and another transfiguration and walked back over to where her friends sat.

"I have to go deliver a paper to Dumbledore, so I'm going to check these out, and go back to my dorm room." Hermione whispered to the two of them.

"Okay, 'Mione." Lupin smiled at her and then went back to taking notes.

"See yah at breakfast."

Hermione grabbed her books and checked them out and proceeded to go to the headmaster's room. Pulling out the animagus book eagerly as she walked, she flipped open to the first page and started to read and walk. Her feet knew where to go even though she should be looking lost.

She was so focused on her book that she didn't notice the boy, who also had his nose in a book walking directly at her until they actually ran into each other.

"Watch where you're walking!" A voice hissed at her.

"Oh gee, I'm sorry! Maybe if you watched where YOU were walking you wouldn't have bumped into me." Hermione retorted, grabbing her head where she hit it on the ground.

Sitting up she met the black eyes of Severus Snape.

"Er… I'm sorry." Hermione blushed, dropping her gaze from his intense stare. She started helping him pick up his papers since the contents of his bag spilled on the ground.

"I can pick them up." He mumbled under his breath, snatching the papers Hermione held out to him.

"Just trying to help." Hermione mumbled under her breath.

She picked up a couple of black raven quills and picked up a potions book. Hermione started at it. The book was so familiar to Hermione. Then she remembered. "The half blood prince." She breathed as she opened the cover of the book and saw the familiar black scribbles that Harry obsessed over in their 6th year.

Severus froze and stared at her. His pale hand shot out and ripped the book out of her hands. Embarrassed, he threw his potion book into his bag and stood up. His anger apparent in his flushed cheeks.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to invade you're privacy…" Hermione apologized.

Severus stared down at her still on the ground, he wanted to be able to glare at her and walk away from him but somewhere inside of him turned soft as he stared at her brown eyes.

He didn't know what possessed him to do this but he knelt down and put her books that she dropped into a neat pile.

"Oh, uhm thank you." Hermione blushed, as Snape handed her the pile of books he collected.

"You're welcome" Snape muttered, embarrassed that he had shown her some act of kindness.

A grin crept across Hermione's face as she realized Snape was embarrassed. Standing up, Hermione asked him, "Where were you going?"

"Oh uhm, Dumbledore's office."

"Oh, me too! I'll go with you." She smiled warmly at him and Snape's breath caught in his throat.

Why was she being nice to me? Snape thought. She is friends with the marauders, doesn't that mean she has to be mean to me? Snape was sucked into his thoughts and was brought out with Hermione's hand waving in front of his face.

"You coming, or no?" She asked with a small sweet smile on her lips.

Severus scowled at her, "Yes, let's go." And he started walking off to the direction of the headmaster's office.

Hermione frowned at his figure but than giggled as she saw his robes billowing about him and she ran to catch up to him.

"So, what's you're favorite subject?" Hermione asked, trying to make small talk, even though she already knew the answer.

"Uhm…" Snape couldn't tell if it was a joke or if she actually cared what the answer was. "Potions." He replied. "You?" He didn't really care about the answer but he supposed it was the polite thing to.

"Oh uhm, let's see! I love transfiguration, charms, and oh! Potions. Even though my professor was a dick." Severus snorted and laughed at her description of her professor. "Is there anything you don't like?" Snape was surprised that this girl actually liked being in school.

"Yes, Divination."

"I agree... It is a horrible subject."

They were now at the headmaster's office, looking at the great gargoyle that guarded the door.

"Uh, I don't actually know what the password is…" Snape grimaced.

"Hmm… Cockroach clusters." Hermione said loud and clear, and not to her surprise the statue moved aside. Hermione stepped onto the stairs as Snape looked at her in awe.

"How did you know what the password was?" Snape asked as he quickly got on the stairs too.

"Oh, his password is always some type of candy." Chuckling she thought of all his passwords that he had over the years.

"How did you know that? You've only been here for like a day…"

"Oh err…" Hermione didn't even notice her slip up and she mentally slapped herself on the forehead. She needed to be more careful. "He told me." She decided that was the safest route to go.

Once they reached the top, Severus awkwardly opened the door and held it open for Hermione to go first.

Blushing and smiling to herself, Hermione walked in and mumbled a quiet thank you as Snape followed in after her.

"Ah hello Hermione, Severus. What can I do for you?" The headmaster asked.

"I have the list of classes that you asked for." Hermione said, stepping forward and holding out the piece of parchment for him.

"Ah yes, thank you." Dumbledore smiled at her and he took the piece of paper out of her hand and opened it.

"These are all N.E. courses?" Dumbledore asked, astonished that the girl was taking all these classes.

"Yes sir." Hermione answered timidly.

"Well then, would you like the same classes before? Or would you like to drop a class because right now it looks like you have no free time with a schedule like this."

"Er… yes. I'd like all the same courses. I am really into school and study magic." Hermione said.

"I can tell… What did you get on your O.?" Dumbledore asked as he pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and a quill and began to make a schedule for her.

"Uhm, I got 11 O.… 10 O's and one E." Hermione was blushing, a little embarrassed. She was always proud of what she had gotten but now saying it in front of Severus she really did feel like an insufferable know it all.

"Dear child! How did you ever go to all those classes?" Dumbledore asked, staring at her.

"Oh you, I mean…" Hermione cheeks flared with color. She could only pray that Severus didn't notice that slip up. "My headmaster allowed me to use a time turner so I could go to all the classes. "

"Wow. He must have been a pretty awesome headmaster." A grin spread over Dumbledore and Hermione's faces as they shared a knowing look.

Severus was dumbfounded at how intelligent this girl in front of him was. She wasn't some bimbo like the rest of his class. Well except for Lily… But he couldn't think of her. And for once it wasn't that hard to forget about Lily when he looked at the girl standing in front of him.

He looked at her, and actually studied her. She had a nice hourglass figure, and full soft looking lips. Her skin was milky white, and looked so soft that he almost wanted to reach out and touch it. Her hair was a frizzy mess of curls, but somehow it added to her beauty. And her hair did have a beautiful color to it.

"Goodbye Dumbledore!" Hermione smiled as she grabbed her knew schedule out of his hand. She turned around and noticed Snape staring at her with his intense gaze.

"I, uhm, will wait for you outside?" This was a question and not a statement, Severus realized. She was giving him the option to turn her down. Severus didn't know why or how but he blurted out 'yes' before his brain even processed the question.

Hermione smiled shyly and walked out of the room. She was closing the door as she heard Severus say, "He called…" Hermione quickly shut the door and felt a wave of sadness wash over her. Severus had been summoned to a death eater meeting… The poor boy… Dumbledore had asked Severus to be a spy death eater for the light. Severus agreed, naturally. In Severus's eyes, he had nothing left to do with his life since Lily left him. So he through himself into his studies and was cut out from any social life he might have had.

The poor boy was already a death eater. He would end up almost dead in the shrieking shack where Hermione would save him from dieing.

Goosebumps crawled across her flesh from just thinking back on the memory.

5 minutes later Severus walked out of the office to see a teary eyed Hermione Granger staring at him.

Oh god, crying girls where not his forte. "Er… are you okay?" he asked nervously.

"Oh, what?" She snapped back into reality and her sleeves came up and wiped away the tears that had come up when she started thinking about the war and all the great people who had died in her 6th year.

"Okay… Well, are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, let's go." They walked down the hallway in a comfortable silence.

"So… do you have any hobbies?" Hermione asked her future potions master.

"Potions…making potions, improving them, inventing them."

"Nice, I bet you will probably end up being a potions master." Hermione grinned inwardly because she knew he would.

"I… I was actually hoping them same thing." He whispered as he gazes out of one of the passing windows.

"How about you? What are your hobbies?" He asked.

"Reading, studying, being an insufferable know it all. Organizing things…wow I am nerd…" Hermione hadn't meant to say the last part out loud but it sort of slipped out… which happened to her a lot.

"Hm… now who would think you would be a insufferable knows it all? Besides the fact that you had to get a time turner to be able to attend all of your classes in past years." Snape mused.

"You'd be surprised…" Hermione laughed and was surprised when Snape chuckled a little and had a small grin on his face.

"So, what do the kids do for fun around here?" Hermione stared around at the place like she couldn't see why kids loved it so much.

"Oh, quidditch, snogging, hogsmead and gossiping." Severus sneered out. He didn't mean to sound so mean but he didn't like the way the kids at this school choose to have fun he'd much rather-

"I'd much rather be studying than doing those things. By studying I can actually learn something to make it in the world. I mean snogging can only get you so far." 2 black eyes gazed at her with such intensity that Hermione found it hard to not look at Snape.

Who the hell is this chick? She was perfect. Beautiful inside and out. Snape wanted to get to know her and see if the rest of her was as beautiful as the part he has seen. Wait, WHAT? Severus yelled in his head.

Hermione noticed out of the corner of her that he had tensed and when she turned and looked at him she saw an expression so fierce she looked straight ahead and felt a little scared.

No… Snape couldn't feel that way about anyone. Never again, girls like Hermione would break his heart just like Lily did. Nobody could love a fool like him, even if Hermione realized that he was a hideous bat and she shouldn't even be talking to him, the marauders would make sure she never dated him. Or ruin the only chance he got to be with her.

He had to break off the ties while he still had time, he decided. He couldn't and wouldn't get close to her. She was going to be another horrible witch who would make his life even worse and prove he was no better than a death eater.

"Severus, are you okay?" Hermione asked gently as she realized he was still tense. They were almost at her rooms, her door was only a little more down the hallway.

"I'm fine." Snape spat out. They stopped in front of her room.

"Have a goodbye Miss. Granger." Severus seethed. Without waiting for her reply he turned and stalked off towards the Slytherin dungeons.

Hermione frowned at his receding figure. Well that was odd… They were getting along so well and then he had to go and be his old self and push her away.

Well no. Hermione thought, he was not going to push her away. He needed a friend whether he wanted one or not and he was going to get it. Her hands were clenched with determination to complete this new task that she set for her.

**HM! Better chapters are promised to come! It is all getting better from here. Oh and since I need more time and you guys review bloody fast. **

**20 reviews for next update! I promise! Cause id be so happy/ shocked to get so many that I'd love to write a new chapter for u guys. If not I'll update in 2 weeks or so. (:**

**20 reviews= new update**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello World! (:**

**Okay, so I had a viewer from Egypt. Like. Omg that made my day. **

**Anyways, I would like to answer or reply to some of the reviews I got. (: **

**- it is suppose to be in 3****rd**** person, but I sometimes slip into first person by accident. I always catch myself doing it, and I really don't mean to. I usually correct it but I probably didn't notice it. If I do slip into first person it's from Hermione's point of view. Sorry if it happens again!**

**EMCismylove' – I enjoy your comments (: and I'm glad you aren't grossed out by them yet ha-ha. If I do have lemons or anything inappropriate that you might not like I'll put it in bold so you know to skip over it (:**

**Matrice: (chp 2 comment): I agree that Hermione should have got in between, and stopped it and it was a little out of character of her. But I did that because I have future plans for that involving her getting in between and if I had her intervene then it wouldn't work, as I wanted it to. I didn't think Lily was acting submissive, because I felt that she wouldn't stand up for severus anymore since what he called her, and I felt it was in character.**

**Matrice (chp3 comment): Thank you for making the connection/ point I was trying to get to (: I really didn't think Snape would be her friend automatically, and he would be really reluctant. **

**Emily: Grading levels are this: So if you get an O, E, or A, you pass the O.W.L (or get the O.W.L) and if you get a failing grade you fail and don't get the owl. **

**O = Outstanding;**

**E (or EE) = Exceeds Expectations;**

**A = Acceptable. **

**Failing scores are P = Poor;**

**D = Dreadful;**

**T = Troll.**

**TequilaNervous: So, I think that is insanely awesome that you are from Argentina, thanks for telling me btw (: like I can't even get over the fact that I reach out to people all over the world.**

**Sleepingbutterfly: lmao, your comment made me laugh. Cause the other day I was looking at my story and I noticed it say have a goodbye and I was like "omg, I suck at typing." And I started laughing so hard. And I probably will have many more mistakes like that for you too laugh at XD**

**Ohhhh: I actually had 1.2 of this chapter already written and then I got your comment today, July 31****st**** Harry potters birthday, so for the sake of your sanity, I decided I would finish this and update ASAP. (: **

**Thank you to everyone else who left me a review, I really appreciate it (: You guys are my inspiration and I love you all: D**

**disclaimer: i do not own harry potter. wonderful jk rowling does :D**

**CHAPTER 4:**

Hermione woke up the next day at 6 o'clock. Stretching, she rolled over and buried her face into her pillow. Rise and shine Hermione, she thought, as she groaned and got out of bed.

Slowly she changed out of her nightdress and put her school uniform on. It only took her about 20 minutes to be ready to go for the day. Sighing, she shrugged and picked up the book bag, books, and other school supplies a house elf dropped by for her, and headed out the door.

Humming, she walked quickly to the Great Hall to get breakfast before all of the other kids so she could avoid the breakfast rush.

Rounding the corner, she slammed into another body, and landed on her butt.

"You really need to learn how to look where you walking." A silky voice hissed at her.

Hermione's faced flushed as she looked up into the eyes of. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too, it was a mistake."

"Of course." He seethed and started to walk past her, leaving her on the ground.

"Wait!" She called, and got up and quickly caught up to him. "Are you going down to breakfast?"

"No, you can't get breakfast until 7." He said. Hermione could almost hear him eye roll from the way he said it.

"Yes you can." She said.

"How would you know, it's your second day here." His voice sounded bored.

"Dumbledore told me." She replied matter-of-factly.

"Well then, if you and Dumbledore are so chummy why don't you go and walk with him?" He snapped. How long had she been talking to Dumbledore for? It seems he told her everything, he thought.

"Because I don't want to, I want to walk with you."

"Why?" He asked, snorting. "You're friends with the Marauders." He said their name as if it was laced with poison, which to him it probably was. "Go walk with them, they would kill you if they saw you talking to me." He grumbled and walked away from her.

She stared at his retreating figure. "Well this will be a little harder than I thought." Hermione whispered out loud.

"Yeah, he's usually like that."

Hermione gasped and spun around. Lily had an amused smile on her face.

"Hey Hermione." She laughed, as Hermione blew out a sigh of relief.

"You scared the crap out of me." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I gathered that." She said, and started to walk off towards the great hall. "Walk with me."

"So, what did you mean he's usually like that?" Hermione asked nonchalantly.

"Oh well, he is never let's people be his friends. Unless, of course, you're lucky. I was his friend, we were really close, but we had a fall out. I would stop trying he's not worth being friends with if he can't see what a great girl you are." Lily said smiling sweetly at Hermione.

"Thanks Lily." Hermione smiled, but to anyone who knew Hermione they would be able to tell that Hermione wasn't really smiling at Lily at all. Hermione's mind was racing with thoughts as she put what lily was saying together.

"Well, why did you guys have a fall out?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Oh well… you wouldn't understand… You see I'm muggle born-"

"Oh me too!" Hermione gushed.

"Oh well err…" Lily stuttered, "Well you see, I was defending him when he got into a fight with James and Sirius. So I got in-between and tried to stop them from hurting him and he called me a mudblood and said he didn't need my help." She shrugged. Hermione stared blankly at her. She had already heard this story before but she needed to make an impression on Lily.

"Is that it?" Hermione asked, a slight smile tugging on her lips.

"Oh well, yeah. I wasn't about to go forgiving him for calling me something like that! Friends don't do that!" Lily said. Her brows furrowed together in confusion as to why Hermione wasn't agreeing with her. Especially since she was a muggleborn too.

Hermione started at her for another second and burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Lily hissed, tugging on Hermione's robe sleeve. "If someone called you a mudblood would you go around forgiving them?" She asked.

" Yes, of course!" Hermione said, wiping away the tears that started to build at the corner of her eyes. "Oh lily, it's just a stupid little name. You have to learn to ignore it. Besides, I've had people call me worst names than that!" Hermione finished waving her arms around in an exasperated way. "Names and words don't have power unless you give it power." Hermione said, and walked away from where her and lily were standing and went into the great hall.

Lily stayed where she was clenching her fist. She would not let Snape and Hermione become friends, and especially nothing more. 'Am I jealous?" Lily thought to herself. 'No, of course not. You let Snape go, and you made the right decision. She just… wouldn't be good for him.' She thought to herself. Slowly, an evil smile crawled across her face and she followed after Hermione into the great hall.

They were both oblivious to the pair of black eyes watching the whole scene from one of the crooks along the hallway. He also got up and followed the girls into the great hall for breakfast.

LATER THAT EVENING.

Hermione's classes passed by in a blur, she had already learned most of the information she was being taught. It was now her last class of the day and it was potions with the slytherins.

Hermione looked around and saw Lily sitting with James, Sirius sitting with peter and lupin sitting alone. Hermione smiled and sat down next to lupin.

"Hey." She said smiling at him.

"Oh hey Hermione." He said warmly, smiling back at her.

"How was your day?" Hermione started to pull out her books and equipment.

"Good, got a lot of homework an-"

"Do not take you're stuff out yet!" Their teacher at this time was Horace Slughorn and Hermione grimaced thinking about her year with him as a teacher. "I will be switching you're seats around. I've noticed over the past couple of days that the slytherins sit on one side and the gryffindors on the other and there are no people sitting together from other houses. So I'm going to assign people to sit next to each other from different houses!" Slughorn clapped his hands together happily.

He seemed to be oblivious to the sounds of the entire class, except Hermione, groaning and whining.

"Hm okay let's see. Miss Evans, with… Mr. Malfoy." Slughorn droned on and placed kids together. Hermione stared off into the distance, ignoring his voice, but was broken out of her daydream when lupin got up and left her. "Bye!" She whispered to him with a touch of sadness in her voice that he was leaving her.

"Bye! Sorry about who you're partner is." He whispered in her ear, smiled and moved to his seat. What did he mean he was sorry about her partner? She pondered, but her question was answered quickly when a body filled in the seat next to her.

She turned and smile at her new partner but giggled quietly as she turned and saw the image of Snape glaring ahead of him as he pulled out his books and equipment.

"Hey partner." Hermione greeted him, with a large smile on her face.

He turned and stared at her. "Hello." He said, and then went back to preparing all of his equipment and books.

Hermione was happy that he didn't glare at her like he had earlier and turned back to her stuff and continued to set it up and organize it.

By the time she was finished slughorn had already started the lesson and she didn't have a chance to talk to Snape again.

They were given a fairly simple potion to do, one that Hermione had covered in her 6th year at Hogwarts. She looked at the directions given and grimaced. These were different from the way Snape had taught them to make it. Hermione turned and saw Severus frowning at the piece of parchment in front of him also. He flipped his own potion's book open to the page where it had the same instructions. Except his book had scribbles, markings and corrections all on it. Severus turned toward Hermione, and brought his head down and closer to her and said in a serious whisper, "I take potions very seriously, and I need to get the best markings. Now, I know you may be some sort of a genius but I know that these directions will not produce the finest potion. But I have made corrections and I know my ve-"

"Severus!" Hermione cut him off before he could keep talking. "It's okay, I trust you. Besides I was thinking the same thing- that these directions will not produce the best quality. We will use your corrections."

Snape just blinked at her. "You trust me? You haven't even looked at my corrections." He was awed by her amount of faith she put in him.

"Yah well, I know you're changes are right."

"And how is that?"

"Because I know you're passionate about this subject. And when you're passionate about something you don't make mistakes, or let it go." Hermione gave him a half smiled and then started preparing ingredients.

'Woah…' Snape thought. 'If she were Lily, she would never have let me use my own version of this potion. I would have spent at least 10 minutes convincing her that my way would produce the best quality potion. And then she would have to look over what I changed and think about how it affected the potion and if I was telling the truth.' Severus felt something inside of him flutter. Nobody had ever had complete trust in him before…

Lily was glaring at the back of Hermione's head as she and Snape conversed, their heads close together. 'I thought she was a nice girl, and we would be great friends… but she moved into danger zone. She is going to make Snape's life hell.'

"Excuse me Miss. Evans for invading your glaring but may I inquire why you look like you are about to kill the knew girl, sitting next to Severus?" Lily's partner drawled.

"What?" Lily asked, snapping out of her thinking and glaring. She turned to her partner who was smiling evilly at her.

"Oh, no I was just wondering why you glaring daggers at Hermione Granger." Lucius Malfoy drawled, smirking at her blush.

"I was doing no such thing!" She insisted, crossing her arms.

"Oh okay, and I'm not a slytherin." He remarked sarcastically, rolling his eyes and getting back to their potion.

"Well, why would YOU care?" Lily hissed, annoyed that he had noticed that she was staring at Hermione.

"I don't care, but I thought we could make a deal of some sort." Lucius said, smiling. The truth was that Lucius thought Hermione was, well, hot and he wanted her for himself. And from what he could see, Snape was getting in the way. From what he had observed of Lily reactions to the two of them smiling at each other and working well together, that she was jealous. She obviously didn't want them to be friends and just wanted him for herself so she could string him along as she pleased.

He was a slytherin after all! He couldn't help but notice things like this.

"What… what sort of a deal?" Lily asked, eyeing him suspiciously. He was a slytherin, and Gryffindors do NOT trust slytherins.

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps you should tell me WHY you were glaring at her so I can make sure we are on the same page." Lucius asked.

"I…err…nothing. Forget it!" Lily stammered and went back to preparing the ingredients for the potion.

"Let me guess, you're jealous? Or are you claiming you're property?"

"What do you mean 'claiming my property?' "

"Well I'm just making a remark on how you seem to be mad that he is talking to another girl when he has been chasing you for all these years like a puppy dog. You must be mad that he's not staring at you right now. He's staring at the new girl." Lucius said shrugging his shoulders as if it was an obvious answer.

"No, he should be happy. He doesn't have to always like me. It's fine!" Lily said half heartily because somewhere deep inside her she knew he was right, even though it sounded awful to admit.

"Hm, really?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Lily narrowed her eyes at him, "what kind of deal are we talking about?"

"Oh, I would just flirt with Hermione and get her to like me so you can have Snape back as your puppy."

"Puppy?"

"He follows you around like one. He's whipped." Lucius shrugged his shoulders laughing at his own joke.

"Oh… So that it? That's is our deal, you'll go after Hermione and take her away from Snape?"

"Yes. Well of course you would always owe me a favor." Lily didn't notice the evil haze go over his eyes as she contemplated what to do.

"I… fine." She finally decided. What was the worst that could come out of it?

Lucius held his hand out, "We shall shake on it." He smiled at her.

Lily squirmed under his gaze nervously and held out her hand. They shook hands quickly and then set back to their potion. Their quite exchange was not noticed by anyone in the room.

Hermione was smiling as Snape and herself worked on the potion, sometimes talking about what to do next and every now and then a joke or too that Hermione would say and Severus would smirk at. 'She really was a remarkably smart girl.'

Hermione couldn't help but notice how well they were working together either. It wasn't a surprise either that they were the first people to be finished with their potion.

"So, what are you doing later?" She asked.

"Oh uhm… Studying in the library probably." Severus shrugged. He hated to admit it but he had grown a little more comfortable talking to her.

"Oh cool, we should study together." She suggested smiling at him.

"Err… what?" He asked, staring at her with shocked eyes.

"Study together, we can be study partners… unless you wouldn't want too…"

"Oh uh…" He wanted to say no, he would not like to study with her but something inside him couldn't make him do it as he stared into her soft brown eyes. "Sure." He finally said.

"We can walk up together after class." Snape nodded his head in agreement. Hermione said as she cleaned up their potions area. Snape put the potion into a vile and brought it up too Professor Slughorn's desk.

"So, what is you're favorite color?" Hermione asked as Snape sat down.

Why did this girl like to interrogate him? It was a little annoying. "Uh… black, silver and green."

"Of course. Slytherin colors." She smiled.

"What are you smiling at, I can't have house pride? What are you're favorite colors? Red and gold?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"No actually, purple and green." She laughed, while sticking her tongue out at him.

"How rude." He chuckled with a little smirk playing on his lips.

"My, my did Severus just make a small little joke?" Hermione asked turning to look at him full on.

"Perhaps." He chuckled.

"And he laughed too! What is the world coming too?" Hermione teased.

"My, aren't you a funny one?" He seethed, but Hermione could see the playfulness in his eyes. They continued bickering and sometimes shooting insults at each other.

Lily sat fuming at her desk at the way Hermione and Severus were bickering at each other. She remembered when that used to be her bickering with him. However, she usually ended up getting mad and storming away with Severus apologizing and coming after her. Hermione was laughing at Severus's snide comments and didn't seem fazed by them at all.

The class was dismissed and Lucius thought it would be a good time to go into operation 'Win Granger over.' He walked out of the classroom and waited against the wall for her to come out.

Snape was staring at the girl who was laughing slightly and putting her bag over her shoulders. She didn't seem harmful. And she was certainly different from lily. She didn't even get mad at any of the insults he said to her. Perhaps he could… maybe give her a chance… Maybe….

"Ready?" She asked, smiling at him. Hermione was happy inside that Snape hadn't tried to block her out and not talk to her. She was making an improvement with him. In no time they could be… friends. A giant grin spread across her face as she looked at Snape and thought of them as friends. He needed one and she would be that one.

"Yeah." He said and slung his bag over his shoulder. "After you." He said, and waved his hand to let her pass him. Blushing Hermione walked out of the room first, and was followed by Snape.

"Hermione!" A voice called from the side.

Hermione looked around to see who called her voice. Her eyes rested on a boy… well teenage boy with long blonde hair and cold grey eyes. Sure he was handsome, but Hermione couldn't help but narrow her eyes slightly at the sight of Lucius Malfoy.

"Hello." She said, a little cold. Snape stopped walking and waited for her.

"Hi," he said, as he got closer to her. "My name is Lucius Malfoy. I am in the Slytherin house. I thought I should introduce myself to you. You are very beautiful." He drawled, trying to sound seductive as he grabbed her hand and kissed her palm.

Snape watched, as a mixture of disgust came across his face. Of course his fellow housemate would try to get chummy with the new girl. She was new and didn't know about his dating past. He was also known as the sex god for sleeping with the most amounts of girls out of all the other boys in the class. To Severus it was the stupidest title or thing to be proud of. Sure Lucius was one of Snape's only friends, but he often felt disgust towards the man.

Hermione's cheeks flushed red, and Snape rolled his eyes. Of course she would find Lucius attractive. Snape felt an odd feeling go over him. Was it jealousy? No. Snape knew the girl for 2 days. Sure she had seemed like she was flirting with him earlier in class but that was probably how she treated everyone. She sure was beautiful…

NO! His self-conscious roared in his head. You don't trust pretty girls, they break you're heart. Besides, he thought, she wouldn't like someone like me anyways. I'm just a greasy git. Snorting at the sight of Hermione with flushed cheeks and Lucius kissing her hand, Severus rolled his eyes and walked away. He intended on picking up some books in the library and then going to his own quarters and studying.

However, Hermione's cheeks were flushed with anger. As Severus walked away she snatched her hand out of his.

"Well, thank you." She said curtly.

"If you ever need someone to give you a tour of the school, or maybe some extra help in potions you can write me an owl or come and see me." He said, stepping closer to her and smiling down at her.

Hermione's stomach started to get a weird feeling. She didn't like the way he was smiling at her.

"Well, thank you for that offer but I think I will be find. I know my way around the school, and I fine with my subjects." She said stepping away from him.

"Well, how about a study partner." He asked, taking another step closer.

"No, I already have one." She said, dieing to get away from him and go with Snape.

"What? Snivellus?" He asked, rolling his eyes. "He isn't nearly as much fun as I am." He said with a smile.

"No, I would rather work with Snape." She growled, her eyes narrowing at the name he had just called Snape. Hermione thought they were friends in their school years. Obviously Lucius hadn't been a very good friend to him. "I would much rather be with him, than you. You seem like an arrogant self-centered person. Now if you will excuse me." Hermione spat out and pushed passed him to notice the hallway was empty.

"Ugh, he probably already went to the library." Hermione thought, and took off quickly before Lucius could corner her again.

Lucius stared at the place where she had just been. 'Well, this is gonna be harder than I thought.'

Snape was checking out his library books when a mad Hermione came storming through. Her eyes scanned the library and then fell on Snape's figure. Severus frowned, she found him, he thought. She walked over to him quickly while muttering under her breath.

Snape caught 'Disgusting pig, self arrogant, I hate the malfoy's.' This brightened his thoughts incredibly. He could feel his lips forming a smirk at how annoyed she was at what Lucius did. He was wrong then, she wasn't attracted to him like every other girl was. She thought he was disgusting pig, just like he did.

"Thank you for leaving me."

"Sorry, I know Lucius and when he puts his charm on it takes a while to get a girl away form him." He spat, even though he knew he was just kidding she didn't. But he wanted her to deny liking talking to him or make some mean remark about him to make sure he wasn't imagining what she said under her breath.

"Ugh, that is disgusting. His so-called 'charms' make me want to puke. He is such a prick. I don't see what girls see in him." She said, letting out all of her annoyance. What she really hated about him was how he called Snape Snivellus. She thought that they were friends, and he was actually a backstabbing friend.

Snape looked at Hermione. 'I think I'm in love' he joked in his mind. Having to be friends with Lucius for so long meant that Snape was always in the shadow, and no girl ever spared a glance at him if Lucius was in the room. So to see this young girl standing in front of him, and wanting to, made his heart speed up a little. She left Lucius to come find him. She was beautiful. And she thought Lucius was a prick. Yes, he decided (going against everything he knew and thought was right.) I will give Hermione a chance to be his… friend.

"Let's just study. Come on." Hermione said, grabbing his arm and dragging him to a table in the back of the room.

And she willing touched him, He thought in his mind. This girl really was something else. They opened up their books and got their supplies out. They spent 4 hours studying, talking and working with each other. They even skipped dinner, and worked until curfew. They got along very well, Hermione noted in her mind. Even though he would never talk about anything personal unless it was a silly question. Nothing ever came up about feelings and he never asked her anything. It was the outskirts of friendship, her promised herself. She would get past his walls that he put up and really get to know him.

Snape frowned as he left the library. He let her get closer to him, mentally. He let down a couple of his walls and allowed himself to smile. Something he never did with anyone else. But Snape was a smart man and he got feelings, and vibes about people and he knew Hermione was different and special in a good way. She was remarkable and Snape, much to his displeasure, liked her.

But he still was in love with Lily, of course.

Right?

11001010101011

**Heyy. SO I hop you guys like the direction I am going in, I don't like lily. Forwarning you (: lol so, I was shocked I got 17 reviews. I really didn't expect you guys to review so much! So I wrote this chapter even though it hasn't been 2 weeks or 20 reviews I was so happy and I love you guys :D**

**I think this worked last time. So i would also like you guys to check out these stories!**

****

www. /s/6113375/1/Changing_the_Future that is a draco and oc story. it is really funny! i'm in it and i will be doing my pOV of it afer im done with this story ( i stalk snape) you'll see why. it's ahrd to explain. but seriously. read her story and review. i will not update if you don't review it :D

www. /s/6162749/1/Fountain_of_Hope this story is a ron and oc story. she is a really good writer so please check out her story, she is also in changing the future and is going to be doing her pOV of the story as well. review and read her story its really great :D

**20 reviews = new chapter :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer; I do not own harry potter. As much as I would like too… (:

Chapter 5:

The week continued on and Hermione found herself in the same spot she was in a week ago. Sure, Snape had continued to study with her after potions class and he would talk about homework and potions (it was a common interest for both of them) but he never attempted to get to know Hermione. He knew a couple things about her, like she was a muggle born, and he knew a little bit about her family (she told him by force, not that he wanted to know) but that was it.

Hermione found that she was always the one who had to start up a conversation with him. He never stayed with her longer than he needed to, and he never went out of his way to help her more than necessary. To Snape this was probably okay, but to Hermione it was absolutely infuriating. She was starting to wonder if he even enjoyed spending time with her. It was now Friday morning and Hermione was running a brush through her bushy hair, grumbling about how Snape needs to open up.

Snape was in his bed still, staring up at his ceiling. Like Hermione, he was thinking about the time they have spent together. It's been about 7 days since he first met her and he thought they were too close. Yeah, he said he would give her a chance at being his friend, but he could tell that she wanted to be closer. Closer as in wanting to know all about him, and that included his past which was something that Snape was not ready to share.

The only person that knew anything about it was Lily, and look what she did to him! And much to his own disappeared he liked talking to Hermione. She wasn't like the other girls in Hogwarts who only cared about their looks and boys. Hermione cared about personalities, and intellect. A girl like this was always hard to find and Snape knew he should be keeping his hold on her and make sure no one else got her.

A groan escaped his lips as he sat up and cradled his head in his hands. There were too many thoughts going through his head right now. But to sum up what he was thinking was that he really liked Hermione, but she deserved someone better than him. He didn't even know why she hung out with him. She was friends with the marauders and they would love to hang out with her but instead she chose to hang out with him instead.

He stood up and stretched. "Okay,' He thought. 'I will study with her as long as she wants me too. I will not start anything or make her be my friend. If she wants to do something with me than she can come and find me because I'd be willing to do anything with her. But I will not force myself on her.' He smiled with his decision and proceeded to get ready for the day.

There was another boy in the dorm with Severus, and he was also thinking about Severus and Hermione.

Lucius Malfoy was staring at the boy in his bed. He didn't understand what Hermione saw in him. Sure, Severus was his friend but that was because they were both Death Eaters. Or soon be Death Eaters. Lucius had been following Hermione around for a couple days and from what he observed there was really nothing quite special about her. All she did was… read, study, eat and talk to Severus and the Marauders. All in all she was a boring person.

Which surprisingly, made Lucius want her more. No, he did not want her because she was boring. He wanted her so he could be the one who got the boring good girl to go bad. He only wanted her for the title he would get after he slept with her. But the question was, how was he supposed to get her to like him? He could tell from the 2 seconds he tried to talk to her the first day that she hated him. He didn't even know why.

Lucius also stood up and threw on his school uniform, when a thought came to him. Maybe Hermione wasn't like most girls and she found the way he tried to seduce her to be disgusting.

Maybe she was a girl who actually cared about personalities. Lucius clenched his jaw. Well, yes this was going to be A LOT harder than he thought. But nothing he couldn't handle, he thought to himself as he walked out of his room and went to the great hall.

Lily was frowning as she got dressed in her room that morning. She, like Lucius, had also been observing Hermione and Severus's time together. From what she could see, Hermione was now his friend. Also to add wood to her fire, Severus seemed to LIKE her. He didn't mind she spent with him.

Her fists were clenched as she headed out her bedroom and into the common room of her head girl room.

'Hey babe.' James said, smiling as he went over to her and kissed her on the lips. Lily didn't think quickly enough, since she was still pondering over Severus, and forgot to kiss him back. James frowned down at her.

"Are you okay, love? You look a little tense…" He asked, his eyes full of concern.

"Oh, don't worry I'm fine. What, uh what are you doing in Lupin's and I common room?" She asked, forcing a big smile.

"Oh, Lupin let me in so I could meet you." He said grinning at her.

"And where's Lupin?" She asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Present!" His voice called, as he emerged from his bathroom, ready to go.

"Okay, well I'm hungry, and I know you guys must be hungry cause you are boys so let's go get some breakfast." Lily laughed, her moon brightening from being around two of the marauders.

"Yeah, let's go." James said grabbing onto her hand. "But we have to wait outside of your room for the others. They're meeting us." He said smiling.

"Oh okay." Lily shrugged.

They stood in front of the portrait, waiting for the last of the marauders to join them when they heard Sirius's voice ringing through the hall. "You know kitten, you really should consider going on a date with me."

"I hope you aren't serious." Hermione laughed, as Sirius, peter and herself rounded the corner. He had stopped by her room when she was leaving for breakfast to inform her she would be walking with the marauders to breakfast.

"Well, of course I'm Sirius…." He said confused. They now stood in front of Lily, James and Lupin. Hermione looked at him, and then realized how her words could be twisted and started laughing. Sirius frowned at her, "I don't get the joke." He mumbled. James however also realized the joke and started laughing along with Hermione.

Lily's was clenching her fist so tight she could feel the nails dig into her palms.

'I still don't get it…" Sirius said, pouting at the two of them.

"You idiot, she meant 'I hope you're not serious' meaning she hope you weren't actually telling the truth. In other means, you got rejected…. AGAIN." James said laughing, and punching his shoulder playfully.

"Are you okay Lily?" Hermione asked, seeing the girl's hands clenched and look of pain on her face.

Lily glared at Hermione and then shook her head and said sweetly "Of course, I just had passing cramps that's all." The boys all blushed red, seeming to realize why she had these 'suppose' stomach cramps.

Hermione trying to be nice said, "I know a really great potion that helps with that. I can brew you a batch if it gets really bad." Inside lily was narrowing her eyes at Hermione. Why was she being so nice? It was almost sickening.

Hermione smiled kindly at Lily, and started walking to lunch. Everyone followed her and lily stood glaring at their re-treating figures. James noticed she was gone and turned around to see her still standing at the entrance.

Frowning he called "Lily are you coming?"

"What- oh yeah." Shaking her head lightly to try and clear her head of all thoughts of Hermione, she jogged to catch up to them and grabbed James hand that was outstretched.

Hermione was talking to Lupin about transfiguration and potions, debating over what was better.

"Transfiguration will come in handy more often." Lupin protested.

"No, Potions will. It's a beautiful, subtle subject. I wouldn't expect people to appreciate it as much as some other people I know…" Hermione trailed off smiling at the thought of quoting her potions professor a little from first year. "Plus, potions are better for when someone is sick or has serious injuries and needs more blood. Think about it, potions are what saves most people at St. Mungos hospital." Hermione pointed out.

"I don't feel like arguing with you anymore, you too smart for your own good." Lupin laughed. Hermione giggled, and to nobody's surprise, did not deny that accusation.

When they rounded the corner Hermione came face to face with her study partner, Severus Snape.

"Hi, Severus." Hermione said sweetly to him, giving him a smile.

"Snivellus." Sirius drawled. "I thought we said to stay away from Hermione. She doesn't want nor need you're presence around her." Sirius sneered at Snape. Hermione clenched her fist and stepped in front of Snape. Since she had been here, she had seen the marauders be mean to Severus on more than one occasion. She was never close enough to step in, and was always watching from afar. It had always made her feel sick to see them pick on Severus. He was such a good man and they had to be such … arses to him!

"Excuse me Sirius, I would like to say a couple things. One, shut up! Leave the kid alone he has done nothing to you and you know it. You started this whole thing; you are just an immature kid. You act like a 5 year old, and it's not cute. It makes me sick. Two, before you go speaking for me make sure to get the facts straight. I have never said I would not want to be near Severus. Quite frankly, I would rather be with him than you. He at least has a brain and can you common sense. You are an arrogant hormone raving teen who thinks you're the shit. Just get over yourself and leave Severus alone!" Hermione yelled, getting all her anger out at the marauders for making fun of Severus. She couldn't take it any longer, she had seen kids be mean to Severus all the time while she was here and it was just so infuriating to her.

"Whoa, kitten has claws!" Sirius smirked, obviously not have taken any of the words she had just said in.

"UGH!" Hermione groaned in frustration. Pulling her hand back, she slapped him across the face.

"I don't need you're help you li-" Snape started, furious that she would just step in and make him look like an idiot that couldn't fight his own fight.

"Yes, you little mudblood! I'm muggle born! So what, god, you're just as bad as him! I don't care what you call me! I'm your friend and I'm going to stick up for you!" Hermione pointed her finger in Snapes face and then pushed by all them and walked into the great hall.

The whole group of Marauders and Severus stood there gaping after her. For the first time, none of them had an insult to say to each other. They just awkwardly shuffled into the hall after them until Snape was standing there with Lily.

"Hi," Lily said, trying her best to look innocent.

Snape was still staring after Hermione, and froze in shock. Was… was she talking to me? He thought inwardly. He slowly and skeptically looked at her.

She stared back at him with wide expectant eyes. "Err… Hi…?" He said, almost questioning if he should be talking to her.

"How are you?" She asked, taking a step closer to him.

"I'm… good. How have you been?" Snape asked, taking a step backwards.

"Fine." She said, smiling shyly at him.

He stared at her, not knowing what to say next. "Look, I know we had a falling out…" she started.

"You wouldn't forgive me for what I said… I still wanted to be your friend, but you pushed me away," Snape growled, narrowing his eyes at her. They're 'falling out' wasn't entirely his fault. She was partly to blame over what happened.

"Yes, well… I'm sorry. And I wish we could be friends again." She said, fluttering her eyelashes, and trying to look cute.

He stood there, shocked. This was his dream come true! Lily liked him again. She wanted him back in his life. This should be the happiest day of his life.

Except it still felt like a normal day to him. In fact he was more worried about Hermione than happy about Lily wanting to be friends again. 'It's not suppose to feel like this. I don't even care that she wants to be my friend again' Snape thought to himself His mind was trying to process everything that was happening. Half of his mind was still waiting for Lily to tell him she was joking, or say the punch line. However, he could quickly see that wasn't going to happen as she stared back at him with waiting eyes.

Isn't he supposed to fall into my open arms and claim his love for me now? Lily thought to herself. He was just staring at her like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Oh… uhm. Wow." He finally stuttered out. "Well… I have to go…. Bye." Snape said, not sure of what he should say to her. He walked around her and into the great hall for breakfast.

Lily turned around and looked at the doors to the great hall. This had to be the maddest she had ever been. She could not believe that he had just ignored her like that! He didn't even care about her anymore! He was probably too in love with Hermione that little b-

"Lily, are you coming to breakfast?" James said, poking his head of the doors to the great hall.

"Oh uh… yah." Lily ran towards the open door and sat down to breakfast, still fuming over her unsuccessful confrontation with Snape.

0101010101010101010101010101

In potions class, Hermione did not say a word to Snape. She figured if she did it would hurt his pride even more than she had already had.

Snape didn't try to talk to Hermione either. He figured she was mad at him and wouldn't want him to talk to her. When he tried to apologize girls would not listen and let your friendship go to waste over some stupid reason.

But then of course they would apologize 2 years later out of the blue…

They worked in silence and seemed able to communicate without words as they still worked perfectly together.

When the bell rang Hermione calmly got up and without saying a word to Severus went to the library to study.

Severus stared off after her, thinking she was still mad at him and decided to give her some more space.

Hermione roughly placed her books down when she got to the library. She frowned looking at her homework. This didn't feel the same to her since Severus wasn't here to work with her. Sighing, she ignored the empty feeling she had and started her work.

She was about half way done with her homework when someone placed their books and sat down next to her.

Her first though was 'Snape!' and she snapped her head up with a big smile, only to have it go away to see whom it really was.

"Well, it's nice to see you too." Lucius smirked down at her, laughing at her expression.

"What do you want?" Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Oh I just wanted to study and work here… is that okay? I mean it doesn't look like anyone is going to be sitting here anytime soon."

"There are plenty of other empty tables that you can sit at." Hermione said, looking around at the empty tables that he could have easily sat at.

"Eh, I don't want to sit there." Lucius said shrugging and getting to work on his homework.

Hermione stared at him for a couple more seconds, unsure of what she should do. Was he serious, and just wanted to sit here to do his work? Or did he come and sit here to annoy her.

Cautiously, and with one last glance at Lucius, she got back on her own homework.

She was pleasantly surprised that by the end of the hour he had still not disturbed her but did his own work, while she did hers. She finished her work right before the lunch bell rang. She started packing up, and also noted that Lucius started to pack up when she did.

She slung her bag over her shoulder as he asked 'Are you going to dinner?"

"Uh, yah." She said, furrowing her eyebrows. Where else would she be going?

"Good, we can walk down to the great hall together." He said smiling at her.

"Err… okay" Hermione said and walked to the doors out of the library.

Once they were both in the hallway they started to walk down to the great hall in compatible silence.

"I couldn't help noticing that you had been reading a potions weekly magazine, back in the library." Lucius said, trying to start up an intellectual conversation.

"Ah yes, that is one of my favorite magazines." Hermione said blushing. Most teenage girls liked magazines called 'Witch weekly; get your top gossip secrets here.' Or the 'Gossip Cauldron.' But she, being the nerdy girl she is, read potions weekly.

"Me too." Lucius said.

Hermione tried to not let the shock show on her face. She had pictured him for more of a quidditch weekly fan. "Really?" She asked, in what sounded like disbelief.

"Yes." He said, almost chuckling a little bit at her skeptical ness. "What do you think about the new article that debated over the effectiveness of Moon Stones in aging potions?" He asked. He may be an ignorant asshole that mostly cared about looks, money, and titles but he was smart.

"Well, I think that the moon stone is the factor which causes the aging potions to age you to an old man. I think they need to change the moon stone to a different ingredient depending on how old they want to be when they take the aging potion." Her mind flashed to pictures of Fred and George rolling around on the floor during her 4th year when they had made the aging potion and they ended up having white hair and beards.

"Hmm, well it could be a different ingredient that causes this – not necessarily the moon stone." Lucius said, thinking about how moonstone affected the potion.

"Well, of course it may- but to prove that you would need to do research and test multiple times. I wish I could do a investigation like that." Hermione trailed off. Lucius laughed at the way her voice almost sounded dreamy when she though about how she wanted to experiment with potion ingredients and how they affect the potion.

"Of course, I mean you would need to do that for any potion ingredient. That is why it takes so long for a person to invent a new potion since they have to do so many test on it."

"Yes, I know. But it sounds rather exciting, doesn't it?" Hermione asked, smiling at Lucius. She didn't know he had a smart side, and she liked seeing it. He seemed well informed and didn't object to look at things from a new perspective.

He was still an arrogant jerk, but he was very smart. Sort of like Draco, Hermione thought. Draco was very smart, but he was still ignorant and mean.

"I guess, if that is what you are into doing, it does sound exciting." Lucius said, flashing her a beautiful smile.

Hermione smiled back and stopped when they reached the doors.

A beautiful girl, who looked to be in her 6th year passed by them. She turned her big blue eyes at Lucius and blushed a brilliant shade. "Hi Lucius" She said. She had lounge blonde straight hair, and an hourglass figure. Her features on her face where very sharp, but she was still beautiful.

Lucius turned to the girl and smiled one of his man-eating smiles at her. "Hello Narcissa."

Just then another girl with crazy black curly hair came up behind Narcissa. "Don't talk to him Nessie." She seethed.

"Oh how nice to see you belle." He teased the girl.

Bellatrix smirked and said "Always a pleasure to see a Malfoy." Then dragged her sister into the great hall after her.

Lucius eyes stayed on the blonde hair girl for a second too long. Hermione smiled a little knowing that he would end up marrying her.

She frowned though as she thought of the blushing blonde she just saw going into the great hall. She seemed like such a nice girl, but when she grew up she would such a… git. It was incredible the way people could change over time. She wondered if Lucius had anything to do with the way she changes.

"You know, you should show people you're smart side more often." Hermione said, snapping Lucius out of his thoughts from Nessie.

"What?" He asked, flushing a little and sneering at the thought.

"I was just saying, I like your smart side more than your ignorant ' I think I'm the shit' side." Hermione laughed at his expression.

"So that's what you think I act like?" He teased, but had a serious face.

"Well…" She trailed off, which surprisingly made both of them laugh.

Severus rounded the corner to see Lucius and Hermione standing off to the side of the great hall laughing. He watched as Lucius bowed to her and then went into the great hall. Hermione just shook her head as she looked at the boy go into the great hall.

Severus felt a pain of jealousy in his heart. They had been laughing about jokes yesterday. He already missed studying with her. He forgot what it was like to study alone.

Putting together all the courage he had, he quickly made his way over to Hermione.

The girls brown eyes fell on Snape as he walked over to her.

The smile she had on her face became 10x bigger when she saw Severus walking towards her. She was happy that Snape decided to come talk to her and wasn't made at her anymore. Hermione walked and met Snape halfway.

"Hermione, look, I'm really sorry for what I was about to say earlier today. I don't think you're a mudblood. I think you're the most extraordinary witch there is. You are so talented and I'm sorry for anything I might have done to hurt you or make you stay away from me, but believe it or not, I missed studying with you today. It was so boring without you're little jokes and tidbits of information that you tell me when I study and disrupt me. I thought it was annoying at first but now I miss it and… okay what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry and I hope you won't be mad at me anymore." Snape breathed, running a hand through his hair.

Hermione stood there with her mouth gaped open. He thought that she was mad at him?

Hermione started to laugh. She clutched her sides, and felt tears coming to her eyes.

Severus looked down at the girl who was laughing hysterically.

His face flushed with anger. "I don't see anything funny." He seethed. Did this girl not understand how hard it was for him to apologize? She was killing his ego.

"Oh no!' She gasped, trying to catch her breath. "No, Severus, I'm not laughing at you." She said as she started to laugh again.

"Then what are you laughing at?' he asked, glaring at her.

"Oh, wow. It's just I thought you were mad at me and wanted space away from me." She said wiping away the tears that had gathered at her eyes.

Snape stared at her, and then started laughing to. Not as hard as Hermione had though.

"I wasn't mad at you. You didn't even do anything to me." Snape said, giving the girl a reassuring smile, after he finished laughing.

"I thought you were mad at me cause I stood up for you. I mean you got mad at Lily when she did, so I thought you would get mad at me-" She stopped, noticing her mistake. How was she supposed to know that? The reason she knew so much about that incident was because Harry told her about it.

Snapes eyes narrowed at the memory. "How did you know about that?" He asked, with a growl in his voice.

"Lily told me." Hermione blurted out. It wasn't entirely a lie. She had told her about it.

"Oh." He said, frowning. Did they talk about him in their spare time? Gossip about him and share secrets they knew about him? His eyes narrowed at the thought of it.

"So you and Lily talk about me in your spare time?"

"No, she only motioned it when I told her I was studying with you. I told her how stupid I thought she was to not forgive you. It was a stupid name- it's not the end of the world. I mean I've been called much worse." She said, shrugging her shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal.

Severus smiled at her. "I can't believe you forgave me. You weren't even mad at me. Lily did not forgive me as easily as you did."

"Well, I'm not lily." Hermione said, smiling sweetly at him. She hoped that he didn't compare her to Lily. Because she was nothing like Lily, and to her it was a good thing. No offense to lily or anything, she seems nice but she can be a real bitch to people.

"No you are not." Severus smiled at her as they walked into the great hall together.

1010101010101010101

Hogwarts; 1997.

"I can't find her anywhere!" Ron yelled at Harry as they met up in the common room. They went onto the grounds looking for Hermione when she had not shown up to her dorm later that evening.

"Ron, we need to tell professor McGonagall. Hermione could be hiding from us, but she could also be in trouble or hurt. She will know what to do!" Harry said, his green eyes were full of worry for his best friend. It wasn't like Hermione to just disappear without telling anyone.

"Okay, you're right Harry." Ron said, giving in.

The two boys got under the invisibly cloak and started to head off to the headmistress room.

"Who's there?" The fat Lady called, when her portrait swung open, and no people came outside.

Harry and Ron ignored her and continued on their way.

Once outside of the Eagle Harry pulled off the cloak and said 'Red Vines'. The staircase started to move and Ron and Harry stepped onto it.

When they got to the top they knocked on the door and waited for the wrath of a woken up Mrs. McGonagall.

The door opened a crack, and then opened all the way once their headmistress realized it was them.

"Harry, Ron. You two boys must have a good explanation about why you are out of bed at this hour." She said. Both boys were surprised she was still in her teaching robes – it was almost midnight. But then they spied Snape sitting in a chair across from her desk.

"So what do you two boys need?" she asked, as she sat back down at her desk.

"Well… we don't really know how to say this or explain it but…" Ron started.

"Hermione is missing. She left at dinner after she broke up with Ron, and didn't come back to Gryffindor Tower. She didn't tell us where she was going, and Ron and I have already searched any places where we thought she would be but we cannot find her. She seemed to just have disappeared from Hogwarts." Harry said, his voice getting more frantic by the second. He was so worried about Hermione. He had already lost so many people to the war; he didn't want to lose one of his best friends.

"It's happening." A voice said. It was not any of the teachers, but the portrait of Albus Dumbledore who said this.

Snape suddenly made an odd movement with his neck and put one hand up to rube it.

"Severus, go back to your rooms." The headmistress said. Her voice was now dead serious.

"What? Why?" Snape demanded, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Was there something that he was not supposed to hear?

"Don't ask questions yet, all will be explained in due time. Just do as your told. Please Severus." Dumbledore said calmly.

Ron and Harry's faces both showed signs of confusion at the scene that was happening before them.

Snape sent one more glare around the room, before he stood up and stalked out of the office, and slamming the door behind him.

"Would you like to explain to them, or shall I?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm afraid they will take the news better if you tell them."

"I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to be blunt." Albus said. "Hermione Granger has been sent back in time 20 years ago."

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! Ahh lol a/n time (: **

**So I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update! I had writers block ): I know where I want to go with this story, but it's a problem of how to get there for me. You know what I mean?**

**Thank you for all the reviews 3 it makes my day and you guys are the reason I write. And you are what gives me the inspiration to write :D **

**I made this chapter extra long to make up for the not updating in a while thing. **

**TequilaNervous: I would love it if you would like to translate my story so Spanish speakers can read it c: you have my permission to do so! (of course if you give me credit lol :D) **

**Thank you for everyone who has been reading! And thanks for the people who told me where they were from! I can't believe people from Canada and Alaska are reading my story. I mean I'm from rhode island! It's just amazing**

**Anywho! Since I got 20 reviews rather quickly 9i still can't believe I got 20 reviews at all for one chapter) I'm just gonna bump up the number so it gives me more time to write.**

**25 reviews for a new chapter. **

**Lots of love! - ava**


	6. Chapter 6

The boys stared at the painting, as if waiting for Dumbledore to say "APRIL FOOLS!" sadly though, it wasn't April.

"No, she can't be." Harry said, shaking his head.

Ron stood up and started pacing back and forth behind where he and Harry were sitting.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could she isn't but I refuse to lie to you anymore Harry." Albus said sadly, watching the two boys.

"No! She… she can't be!" Harry said shakily. "How can she be twenty years in the past? I just saw her at dinner!"

"Well, you see…" Dumbledore then explained to the boys about how Malfoy went after her and used a spell to vanish her into the past.

"Well we have to do something!" Harry yelled, as he jumped to his feet. "I swear, I am going to kill Malfoy when I see him! How dare he, that bastard! I thought he was on our side now. That we had some kind of truce! I saved him god damn it!" Harry yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"Harry." Dumbledore sighed, "There is nothing we can do."

Minerva sat there with a frown on her face, she knew what would happen and she had to agree that there was absolutely nothing that they could do for now.

"Boys please sit down, Dumbledore is right." Ms. McGonagall said to the boys.

"No! Are you both just going to sit there and do nothing about this?" Harry yelled.

"Well yes… I am only a painting it's not like I can get up and move." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

"THIS IS NOT A JOKING MATTER!" Ron screamed, who had remained quite during the whole conversation. Ron's outburst had surprised Harry greatly, and Harry had stopped talking as he stared in shock at his best mate. Minerva took the silence to finally get a word in.

"Both of you need to sit down this instantly and listen to Dumbledore!" Minerva seethed at the 2 boys, getting fed up with they're inability to listen to their old headmaster.

Shocked, both boys quickly obeyed because they knew never to get in the way of ms. McGonagall when she was mad.

"Boys, I'm sorry but we can not do anything, and I mean anything to save Hermione. They will find out how to send her back from that time. I know she is happy; Dumbledore and I were both at Hogwarts back then. Please do not go after Draco, he was just doing what his father made him do so he would die. Now I expect you boys to both go back to your dorm rooms at once and go to sleep. You both have classes in the morning."

"BUT PROF-" Harry started to say, but was cut off with Dumbledore sigh as he begged. "Please Harry, listen to us. She will be sent back in her time. There is absolutely nothing we can do. I will update you on how she is doing, or if we find out anything. And when she does return I will make sure you two boys will be one of the first to know." His voice sounded exasperated from dealing with Harry and Ron.

"One of?" Ron asked curiously. Who else did Hermione know here that well that would want to be inform she was back besides himself, Harry, and Ginny?

"Of course there is someone else who will want to see her. But that is none of your concern boys. You may leave, and make sure you do not get caught. Especially not by Severus, Godric forbid." Dumbledore laughed as Ron and Harry slipped on the invisibility cloak and left the room.

Meanwhile back at the ranch… ahh jk jk, Hogwarts- 1977 DUN DUN DUN.

Hermione walked out of her charms lesson and looked up to see a familiar form walking away from her. "Hey Severus!" Hermione called, pushing through the kids in the hallway to get to where Snape was standing.

The sight of him made her heart speed up a little. Ever since she started getting to know him better he made her start liking him more and more. She had to admit it… she liked him… as in wanting to kiss him and hold him and other not so appropriate things with him. He was charming, much better than Ron was. He had never got this kind of reaction out of her. Snape's smile made her fill with warmth, and being near him made her happy.

Sometimes, she would end up daydreaming about them kissing, or him going up to her and pushing her against a wall and completely ravish her with kisses. Some did end up getting pretty graphic…

"Hello Hermione." He said, with a casual smile as she fell into step next to him.

"Where are you headed?" She asked as she wrapped her scarf more securely around her next. It had been about a month since Hermione was sent back in time.

"Out by the lake to do some studying. Fall is my favorite season, so I thought I would enjoy it before the snow started falling." Severus said, while he wrapped his own Slytherin scarf around his neck more. "Want to come with me?" He asked, knowing she would probably invite herself anyway.

Hermione grinned at him, "I would love to."

The two kids made their way down towards the lake. Lucius leaned against a window, watching the girl go off into the distance. So far they have just been friends. All they did was talk, and whenever he tried to do something she would just say bye and walk away. He growled in frustration at her retreating figure.

She probably liked Snape. Ha, that's a good one. Lucius rolled his eyes and turned around, smacking right into a poor sixth year. They both fell to the floor, the girl's books going everywhere.

"Ah watch where you're g-, oh hello, ah , Lucius." Narcissa said, blushing as she started to scoop up her books.

"Here," Lucius said, offering the books he picked up to her.

"Ah, thank you." She said, they're hands slightly brushing as he handed the books to her. The slight touch caused a burning sensation (a good one of course) where they're hands had touched. They both took a slight intake of breath and looked up into each other's eyes.

Narcissa was the first to recover, "Well, thank you." She mumbled, and walked around him, and continued down the hall.

Lucius was staring at his hand. He had never felt a shot like that before when he touched someone. She was special… His attention was drawn to someone laughing outside and he turn to see Hermione and Severus laughing as they walked down to the lake.

Lucius lost all thoughts of Narcissa, he was on a mission and he could not mess up now.

"So what do you use in shrinking draughts? Snail eyes, grounded beetle wings, or sliced up mandrakes roots?" Severus asked as he leaned against the tree.

"Oh that's easy, you use grounded beetle wings." Hermione laughed, rolling her eyes and she leaned back against the tree also, staring at the grin on Severus's face.

She couldn't believe a month has gone by since she has been here. Surprisingly though, this has been the happiest she's ever been. She was happy her friendship with Severus had grown. He now grew comfortable enough to joke with her, and talk about stuff besides school. They still never got to personal though when they were talking about non-school related topics. Like she found out his favorite colors were black, green and grey – much to Hermione's surprise (insert sarcasm). His favorite food was roast beef, roasted potatoes, carrots, broccoli and a nice glass of butterbeer to wash it down.

However, as happy as she was she still felt a pain of sadness in her heart from missing Harry, Ginny and Ron. Yet she was pleasantly surprised how easy it had seemed to be to get over Ron since she started hanging out with Severus.

If she had to pinpoint the night when they're friendship really changed she would have to say 3 weeks ago when they didn't talk to each other for that day because they thought the other person was mad at them. After they apologized for each other and realized they're misunderstanding they seemed to be closer ever since.

Severus looked at Hermione and caught her staring at him. She looked beautiful, her brown eyes slightly out of focus because she was thinking deeply. Her lips parted slightly open, and a slight rosy tint to her cheeks from the cold. A piece of hair was blown into her face and she didn't even notice since she was still lost in thought so Severus slowly reached out and tucked it behind her ear.

3 weeks ago he would have never done this. It was not the Snape thing to do, but as he stared at the girl in front of him he felt his will to be an asshole start to slowly fade away. He liked her. Yes, he admitted it.

Hermione snapped out of her train of thought and looked at Severus as she tucked a piece of hair that had blown into her face behind her ear. She could feel the blush rising in her cheeks, and could feel the place where his fingertips had brushed across her cheek. Leaving her cheek warm from his touch.

"Thanks" Hermione mumbled as she stared into his black eyes.

"No problem." He whispered.

Hermione took their moment of silence to stare at his face. The way his black hair fell around his shoulders. His eyes, which bore into you as if he could see into your soul. His pale white skiing, that looked so soft to the touch. She reached out attentively to put a piece of his hair behind his ear.

"SEVERUS!" They heard a voice scream from their left. Both jumped from being brought out of their little world, and looked to where the voice had come from.

Hermione glared as she saw Lily walking over to them. She liked Lily… sort of. It seemed that whenever Hermione and Severus were together she would come out of nowhere and disrupt them. Not to mention the weird way she has accepted Severus back into her life again.

However if anyone thought it was freaky and abnormally weird it was Severus. The girl had been so mean to him, and made sure she wouldn't talk to him or be his friend anymore, and then all of a sudden out of the blue she comes up to him and forgives him. However the weirdest part was that he really didn't care that much about his and Lily's new friendship. If anything he was annoyed by it. She was always trying to talk to him when he was with Hermione. And he hated to admit but he liked Hermione. He didn't know how much yet but he knew that Hermione was special and her friendship meant more than Lily's friendship did at the moment.

Hermione and Severus didn't have time to focus on the weirdness of that situation, since Lily stopped right in front of them and started talking to Severus so loud that Hermione couldn't focus.

"Oh Severus, you left you're transfiguration book in the classroom! So I just had to bring it to you because we do have that homework tonight, and I knew you would need it for homework!" Lily babbled on.

Hermione rolled her eyes, getting annoyed by the girl's loud voice- reminding her oddly of Lavender Brown and stood up. She put her bag over her shoulder and bent down to grab her books. Lily was still talking, but Severus frowned at Hermione.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, uh well I was just going to let you and Lily talk…" Hermione mumbled, blushing from both of them now staring at her.

"Well, I'll come with you. I think Lily is done. She just had to give me my book, right?" He asked, pleading that she would agree. Never in a million years did Severus ever think he would ditch Lily for someone else. But, Snape did like Hermione… the problem was he just didn't know how much.

"Oh, yah of course. I'm done." Lily said, giving a fake smile at Hermione. No, she thought, I am not done! You get back right now Severus Snape and stay with me. But of course she didn't say any of that out loud. Just kept her fake smile plastered on.

"Oh, well okay. If you're sure." Hermione said, and started off towards the castle. Severus quickly picked up his books and slung his bag over his shoulder and ran after Hermione. Lily narrowed her eyes as the two of them walked towards the castle together.

"I can't believe he just ditched me for her…" she whispered in anger under her breath.

101010101010101001

"So what do you want to do now?" Hermione asked as they entered the castle once more.

"I don't care, it's up to you." Severus said shrugging his shoulders.

Suddenly Hermione got an idea. She knew Severus could keep a secret, her mind flickering back to the war and his job as a spy.

She leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "Have you ever heard of the Room of Requirement?"

"Uh… no, what is that?" He whispered in her ear.

She smiled, and without thinking grabbed his hand and began to lead the way. "Come on! I'll show you." Her voice was full of excitement.

Severus didn't even pay attention to the kids passing him, he wasn't even thinking about where he was walking, just let Hermione lead the way. The only thing he was aware of was her hand enclosed around his. Her hand was soft, and warm. Not clammy like some peoples hands. He couldn't help but notice how they're hands seem to fit perfectly together and it made him feel that this was right. This was how it was suppose to be.

Hermione didn't notice that she had grabbed his hand until she felt the warmness spread throughout her whole body. She felt how right it seemed to be holding his hand, and a slow grin spread across her face. She was happy they had 2 more floors to go up before they got to it.

10101

Too soon, they reached the Room of Requirement and they reluctantly let go of each other's hand. The warmth now coming to and end.

"Well, here we are." Hermione said, staring at the wall fondly as she thought of all the memories form 5th year coming back to her.

Severus looked at her like she was crazy. "It's a wall." He drawled, with one delicate eyebrow raised. The comment made Hermione feel a little stupid.

"Well, yes. See you have to think of what you want and walk in front of the wall three times and then a door appears and you enter it and it shows what you were thinking of. Or of course if you really need something and you walk by it, it opens up to you." Hermione explained.

Severus stared in awe at the door. "Really?" He asked.

Hermione nodded her head, with a smile on her face. "Would you like to try?" She asked, gesturing her hand to the wall in front of them.

"Ah, sure." Severus felt a little stupid walking in front of a blank wall, not sure if Hermione was pulling a prank on him or not.

He imagined a nice cozy room with loads of books on potions, a fireplace with a comfy couch and two armchairs surrounding it. He imagined a nice coffee table in front of the couch and a soft rug on the ground in front of the fireplace. After he paced back for the third time, a door started to appear where a once blank wall was.

"Oh my godric, you weren't lying." Severus said in amazement.

"No, why would I lie to you?" Hermione asked with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh uh, let's just say with a life like mine you learn not to believe what people tell and promise you." He said, with a sharp tone to his voice, which Hermione recognized as drop it.

Hermione stepped forward, first making sure there was no one in the hallway, and opened the door. Her mouth fell into a slight 'O' as she gazed around the room filled with hundreds of books. She entered a warm cozy room, filled with books. She grinned as she recognized the Slytherin house colors were used to decorate the room.

"This is like heaven," She said, as Severus followed her in the room and closed the door behind him.

"This is heaven." He breathed under his breath as he started reading the titles of the books on the shelf. He hadn't even heard of the books on the shelf. "I love magic." He said, his voice had the most emotion Hermione had ever heard in it. She snorted a little as she realized he was referring to he loved the potions books magic created for him. 'He would talk about potion with that much emotion." She thought, grinning to herself.

"Do you want to read?" Severus asked her, as he started pulling out books that he wanted to read. He glanced over at Hermione and smirked as he saw her already doing the same thing.

"I'd love that." Hermione said.

So they curled up on the couch, with about five inches between them and started to read. An hour later Hermione looked up from her books discussing what root held what ingredient in them that would cause such a reaction, and turned her head to look at Severus. He was engrossed in a book about the history of Egyptian Potion.

"What are you reading about?" She asked him. He looked up under his lashes to look at her. She looked angelic as she was curled up on the couch with a book in her lap, her hair falling around her lazily, and they warm glow of the fire on her.

"Well, right now I was reading about how the Egyptians used chants to go along with their potions making. And these said enchantments helped make the potion better.

"Would… this sounds weird but would you read to me?" Hermione asked blurting the words out before her brain processed what she was saying.

Severus blinked at her for moment, before he simply nodded his head and bent back over the book. "In ancient times…" He continued reading as Hermione sat and closed her eyes, trying to get the full impact of the beauty of his voice. She didn't notice when she started to lean her head against his shoulder, but he did.

However, he didn't stop reading. The corners of his mouth did however start to curl up as he quickly looked over to see her head against his shoulder. 'It looks so right.' He thought as he stared at her before getting back to the text he was reading.

She let his voice caress her; the only thing she could compare it to was velvet. It sounded so soft, and he spoke confident and his voice was outright damn sexy.

She continued listening to him reading for about another hour; Severus's voice was starting to get a little hoarse so he stopped reading. "Hermione.' He whispered.

'Yes?" She asked opening an eye.

"I think it's time to go to dinner." Severus whispered.

For some reason Hermione felt strangely tired like she had just woken up form a nap. She brought her head up from where it had been leaning against Severus. Blushing she realized that she just had her head on his shoulder for the past hour.

"Sorry," She said, her face changing to a brilliant shade of pink.

"For what?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I didn't realize I had been leaning on your shoulder for the past hour. I felt so comfortable I didn't really think why…" She trailed off, her face turning to a darker shade of pink.

"I didn't mind." Severus said. "You know, you're awfully cute when you blush." He said with a smirk on his lips.

"Thanks, I guess?" She bit her lip nervously. He started to chuckle at how embarrassed she was. She looked up at his eyes, and then their eyes locked, like they had done previously before. This time though, there was no one here to disturb them, and no one here to break this eye contact. Severus and Hermione both started to lean in at the same time, their eyelids fluttering close and then what Hermione had been dreaming of finally happened. Their lips met, and warmth was now spread throughout her whole body. His lips were soft, sensual and made her want more.

Severus had never felt such happiness before in his whole life. Her lips were soft and gentle, and it made him groan, wanting more from her. The feeling of them kissing, was spreading through out his whole body all the way down to the tip of his toe. His whole body filled with warmth, that he felt for the first time in his life.

Their lips moved against each other, lost in the moment, each searching for the others lips, making as much contact as possible, and then all too soon they pulled away from each other.

Hermione let out a content sigh, and put her hand up to his face cupping his cheek. 'That was perfect." She whispered, thinking about how when she and Ron kissed it never felt like that.

Snape stared down into the beautiful eyes of this witch, and cradle her face in his hands. "Yes, it was." He whispered and bent down to capture her lips in his again.

**HAIIII GUYSS :D **

**Okay okay, I know you must all hate me ): I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been busy with school. I'm in all honors so I get a lot of homework ):**

** So I didn't feel like writing about each day so I thought that skipping a month would be good. Oh and if you haven't figured out there is a time different between the 1977 and 1997. 1 week in 1977= 1 day in 1978. **

** So, im sorry if I made you guys mad for not updating in so long ): **

**Tequialla nervous- I look forward to you translating this :D**

**And thank you for all the really kind reviews. They make my day, like you wouldn't even know. These reviews are what five me inspiration to update :D **

**So PLEASEE review. If you guys don't review it makes me feel like people don't like my story, which makes me not want to write ): **

**So 25 reviews for a new chapter. ( I can't make any promises that It will be the exact day I get the 25 review since I have school and I'm really busy but I will try and write as fast as possible to get it up for you guys)**

**Oh and idk if you guys know what this is, but if you have not watched 'a very potter musical" and a "a very potter sequel' on youtube please do so. If you love harry potter than you will loveee these musicals. You have to watch it in parts but you will not be sorry you did. IT IS SOOO FUNNY AND AMAZING 3 it makes you love quirrel and voldemort… ahh anyway you guys should watch it. **

**If you have seen it, tell me in the reviews c: along with who your favorite starkid is c:**

**Lots of love and I hope you all are well! – ava. **

**25 reviews= new chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table picking at her food. She sensed somebody was staring at her and looked up to meet the dark eyes of Severus Snape. Except these dark eyes were filled with worry. Do I look nervous? She thought to herself as she gave a warm reassuring smile to the boy. He smiled slightly, his eyes still having a hint of suspicion in them as he turned back to his meal.

The truth was, however that Hermione did feel nervous. She recalled the events of yesterday when Snape and she had kissed. They had stayed in the R.O.R for another 10 minutes before they finally made it down to dinner.

Hermione smiled as the memory of what happened flashed back in her head. She remembered peeking out the doors to make sure no one was coming, as Severus and herself slipped out of the doors, holding hands and laughing.

Yes, being with Severus really did make her happy. But that was the problem, she was just with him. Ever since she kissed him, she wanted to know she had a claim on him. Wanted to make their relationship status official. Because right now they were like… friends with benefits, and Hermione wanted him to be her… boyfriend?

Hermione frowned. Severus snape, my boyfriend, didn't really sound so good. She much preferred the idea of Severus Snape - my lover. It had a deeper claim she felt. Hermione lost herself in the thoughts of her holding severus's hand, until she felt another intense stare, smiling she looked up expecting Severus warm dark eyes, but instead were greeted with cool dark grey eyes.

Lucius watched as the young Gryffindor, blushed and looked down at her plate, continuing to eat.

He had been severely displeased when he had earlier saw Snape and Hermione running down a hallways holding hands. Lucius knew he had to come up with a plan… and soon. Good thing he already had one. He smiled to himself, and picked up his fork to continue eating.

Lucius walked quickly after dinner finished, searching for the redheaded girl that got him involved in all this. He walked away from his slytherin friends and went to the head girl and boy rooms.

Lucius blended into the wall, as he cast a Disilluisment charm as himself. He peeked his head around the corner and saw Lily walking down the hall by herself. Excellent. He watched as she said the password to the painting and it swung open for her, he made quick work and slipped in behind her before the door shut. Taking the spell off of him, he said "Hello there Lily.'

The scream that came out of her mouth was ear splitting and made Lucius somewhat regret his decision to surprise her. But still, her reaction was priceless.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM? HOW DID YOU GET IN? OH MY GOD! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" She screamed, coming up to him and repeatedly punching him in the arm- forgetting that she was a witch.

"Ow- hey… HEY STOP IT! THAT HURTS!" Lucius cried, grabbing her hands and restraining her from further punching. "Calm down!" He said.

She took a deep breath, and brought her eyes up to glare into his. "You are lucky Lupin wasn't in. He would have hexed you arse off." She spit at him, as he released her arms. She sat down on one of the couches in the common area. Lucius sat down next to her. "I'm in you're room cause I need to talk to you, I slipped in behind you when you came in. I had a disilusment charm on. And you're reaction was priceless sooo…" He trailed off, smiling as he recalled her screaming.

"I hate you." She said.

"Love you too sweetie. I'm going to make this quick cause I don't want Lupin to come in on us. But I have plan." Lucius said, grinning evilly.

Lily was a bit frightened by his grin, but then a feeling of excitement came over her. She knew, deep down, that she should be excited and it was because she had been hanging out with a Syltherin so much. She was almost becoming one.

"Okay. So what's the plan?" She said, smiling and leaning closer to him.

Snape waited by the doors to the great hall watching for a certain bushy hair girl. He was happy, happier than he has ever been before. And she was the reason for it. He saw her head among the mass number of people exiting the great hall, and pushed his way through to get to her.

"Hermione!"

Hermione was lost in her thoughts- like she always is- when she heard her name being shouted. She stopped walking and turned around looking for who called her. She smiled as she watched Severus push his way through the crowd to get to her.

"Hi there." She laughed, smiling at how cute he was.

"Hi." He replied with a small smile. Which, for him, was probably a great feat- since the only thing one usually sees from snape is glares and snares. "Want to walk with me?" She asked, forgetting all the worries she had before, and held out her hand to him.

"Yeah." Severus replied, taking her hand in his. Hermione lead him away from the common rooms and out to the grounds.

"Hermione won't we get in trouble? I mean it's past curfew…" Severus trailed off.

"Nah, I think we'll be fine. Besides I just want to look at the moon. It's a full moon tonight. Come on, let's go sit under that tree or something." She said, care free as possible. She skipped over to the tree she had pointed out and turned back to look at him. He was standing on the stairs, staring at her. His hands were in his pocket, and a scowl was perfectly placed on his face. He watched her, half weary but also another half of him beginning to go.

"Well, are you coming she asked." And he watched as she held up one hand, the moonlight making it look angelic.

"Of course." He mumbled to himself, climbing the rest of the stairs down and walking over to where she stood. He took her hand and sat down with her.

Hermione leaned her head onto his shoulder, taking in a deep breath so she could smell his wonderful sent. Severus leaned his head slightly so it was resting atop of Hermione's head. He had been thinking earlier that he should ask her on a real date. Maybe at the next hogsemead weekend, they could go to the three broomsticks and get some dinner together. Severus was about to open his mouth when his mouth went dry. What if she denied him? But she must like him, since she had kissed him. "Erm…" He started.

"Severus?" Hermione asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go to the three broom sticks with me next hogesmead weekend, well next Saturday, and well… go on a date together." She breathed, talking fast. She had wanted to ask him since they got outside, and she thought this would be the best time as any.

Severus sat in shock for about 5 seconds before a genuine laugh escaped his lips.

Hermione blushed a deep scarlet and lifted her head off of his shoulders. "Well, you don't have to laugh at me. You can say no if you want." A deep scowl on her face as she avoided his eyes.

Severus leaned in and without thinking laid a small kiss on her cheek. "I was only laughing cause I was about to ask you the same thing." He whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her skin.

"So is that a yes?" Hermione breathed, turning her face to meet his.

"O-" Severus's reply was cut off by a loud wolf howl. Hermione looked towards the forbidden forest. She knew there were werewolves in it, but usually they didn't come this close to the schools campus. She glanced around nervously, and then something in her mind click.

She jumped up. "SEVERUS, WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" she screamed, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet hastily.

Severus was shocked by her change in mood, and turned into defense mode. He pulled out his wand and held it at the ready. "HERMIONE! What the hell is going on?" He growled.

"We need to get back to the castle, come on!" She yelled starting to run when she turned around the corner and was met face to face with lupin. Well, not lupin exactly. She was face to face with a werewolf looming over her.

Before Hermione could react she heard "STUPETFY!" behind her. The spell hit lupin in the middle of the chest and knocked him down to the ground. "NO SEVERUS! DON'T HURT HIM!" she yelled, immediately scared for lupin's safety.

"Let's go!" Severus yelled, grabbing her hand and tugging her to the school.

Hermione turned around once more and let out a small scream of terror when she saw the werewolf standing up. "RUN!" she screamed, letting go of Severus's hand and sprinting to the castle.

She noted, as Severus easily ran ahead of her, that he was a fast runner. She was closer, only 60 more feet to go before she would be on the school steps.

Hermione didn't know what was happening next but she felt herself fly forward and land on the ground. Te impact going through her whole body, making her bones hurt and the wind get knocked out of her. "HERMIONE!" she faintly heard over the ringing in her ears. 'Get up Hermione, go run.' She thought to herself as she gathered all of her energy up and began to push herself off the ground, when she suddenly saw the shadow go over her.

Her adrenaline kicked in and she easily turned around to see a werewolf looming over her body as she lay on the ground. She felt her eyes prickle with tears. What if she were to die here? What would happen? To Harry and Ron? Her parents? Lupin would feel terrible; he wouldn't be able to live with himself. The werewolf started to lean in over her and she squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the impact. However it never came instead she heard a loud thump and opened her eyes to see a dog on top of lupin, and a deer soon following the dog and distract the werewolf. A small rat was sitting on the back of the deer's shoulders.

She sat up and watched as the dog made the werewolf leave and follow him towards the shrieking shack. The deer turned to Hermione once it was sure that the werewolf wouldn't be coming back.

She stared at the deer as it stared at her, and she slowly got up and attentively walked towards it. She reached her hand up and started to pat its head. "Thank you James." She whispered.

"Hermione!" She turned to see Severus running to her. When Hermione looked back at the deer it was no longer there, instead it was off in the distance heading towards the shrieking shack. She smiled as she turned back towards Severus.

What happened next was totally unexpected. "Petrificus totalus!" Severus yelled as it hit her in the chest, she felt her whole body freeze up and felt herself start to fall. However, she never hit the ground, instead snape casted another spell on her. "wingardium leviosa."

Oh, she was going to punch him in the face once he let her out of this. Nobody did this to miss Hermione Jean Granger without her permission.

She watched the night sky as she floated towards, what she assumed he would be leading her to, the school. She watched as the night sky turned into the ceiling of the school. She heard him breath out a relieved breath, but he still didn't let her out of the body bind, instead he kept levitating her until the hallway ceiling turned into the ceiling of the infirmary.

NONONO! I DON'T WANT TO! I'M FINE! She screamed inside. She felt her body be placed on top of a stretcher.

"I'll be right back." He whispered in her ear. Hermione inwardly grumbled to herself. "Madam pomfrey, Hermione took a spill on the ground and I knew she wouldn't want to come to the infirmary so I put her in a body bin curse and levitated her up here." He said casually as if it were not a big deal.

"Oh! Well let me take a look at her."

Hermione felt herself 'unfreeze' and immediately sat up. "HOW DARE YOU SEVERUS! I WAS PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF WALKING AND I AM NOT HURT!" She yelled at him.

"Hermione!" Madam Pomfrey scolded.

"Sorry ma'am." Hermione muttered and glared at Severus.

"Now sit still, I can already see a few nasty bruises." She said, as she started inspecting Hermione.

Severus watched with amused eyes, as Hermione sneered at him. One could obviously tell where she had picked the sneer up from.

"Okay Miss Granger, you can return to your room now. You have a couple of nasty bruises on your hipbone, from were you probably fell. I want you to rub this salve on it twice a day. And you take this potion for a week, once a day in the morning. I detected a little bruising on your hipbone. I also healed the scrapes you had on your knees, arms and hands." Madam Pomfrey said as she handed her the potion and salve.

"Thank you." Hermione said, and stood up.

Hermione walked to the door without checking to see if Snape was following behind her, but she assumed he was. She turned to go to her room when she felt his hand grab onto her wrist.

"Wait Hermione." He said.

"Yes?" she asked

He shifted around on his feet uncomfortably before saying, "I'm sorry." She smiled, knowing how hard it must be for him to say that. "I shouldn't have did that to you without asking, but I was really concerned that you were hurt or… well…"

"Bitten?" She asked smiling softly, feeling happy at how concerned he was.

"Well yes." He mumbled.

"Aw, severus that's so sweet you were concerned for me!" Hermione gushed as she wrapped her arms around him.

She could feel his body stiffen and then he slowly put his hands around her. "I don't do sweet." She heard him mutter and laughed, quickly kissing her cheek and turning to head back to her rooms.

"Oh and Hermione!"

"Yes?" She asked, walking backwards and smiling at him.

"If you still want to, I would love to go to the three broom sticks with you. I'll meet you there at 1." He said, grinning devilishly before turning and stalking, well to her it was beautiful, to his rooms.

Hermione continued to her room, feeling like a giddy schoolgirl. She couldn't help the warm feeling that was going throughout her body or the giant grin that was plastered on her face, even as she went to bed that night.

Hogwarts 1997 _

Severus Snape felt like he was forgetting something. And he really hated that feeling. Spending so many years as a spy trained him to never forget anything. So for him to not remember something was truly out of character.

He sat in his favorite armchair in front of the fire, with a glass of firewhiskey, pondering what it was he could have possible forgotten.

This feeling started happening when the old fool, Dumbledore, told him that Miss Granger would be away from school for a while. Severus couldn't be happier that he wouldn't have to deal with the know it all.

Dumbledore hadn't told him where Miss Granger was going and Severus's curiosity was getting the best of him. The old fool was going to tell him, but stupid Weasley and Potter walked in and interrupted their conversation.

Still, he wanted to know what he forgot. Suddenly an image – or perhaps memory- entered his mind. He saw himself as a teenager with miss granger, lying on a bed. Hermione was wrapped in his arms protectively. She opened her eyes and said 'morning' and she leaned in and kissed his teenage self.

Severus shook his head. Surely that had not been a memory. He would have recalled that happening in his life. But it was not a vision, he was certain. But why was he a teenager? It would have to be a memory then. Severus leaned back his in armchair, and poured the fire whiskey down, and poured another one. He was set on spending his night in front of the fireplace thinking.

**A/NHey everybody. Sorry this took so long for me to update. I got a job :D I'm not writing for a online newspaper called patch. I have my own column! YAYY :D **

**Also, im sorry this chapter is so short ); I didn't want to put the next chapter with this one cause I want them separate.**

**Also, please review . it makes me mucho happy when you review c: your reviews are what inspires me to write for you all :D OH and I have a new story idea coming up, so during Christmas break I may have a prologe for that story up. And during Christmas vaction I plan on writing like 5 chapters for this story. **

**So you have that to look forward to!**

**Please review :D hope you are all well! LOVE- AVA 3**

**25 reviews = next chapter **


End file.
